Digimon Adventure 03: World Wide War
by Rayana Wolfer
Summary: Dois anos depois da derrota de BelialVandemon, o Mundo Digital é visto como uma descoberta revolucionária. As crianças escolhidas vivem em paz, ansiosas e em vias de realizar um sonho: a união daqueles dois mundos. "O sonho que se tornou um pesadelo..."
1. Chuva de Abril: a Vida no Mundo Real

**Créditos: **Digimon Adventure e as suas personagens não me pertencem, well duh.

**Resumo:** Dois anos depois da derrota de BelialVandemon, o Mundo Digital é visto como uma descoberta revolucionária. As crianças escolhidas vivem em paz, ansiosas e em vias de realizar um sonho: a união daqueles dois mundos. "O sonho que se tornou um pesadelo..."

**Título: Digimon Adventure 03: World Wide War**

**Capítulo I**

**Chuva de Abril: A Vida no Mundo Real**

Tóquio era uma cidade extremamente movimentada. Mais uma vez o sol subia, e o tráfego das estradas engrandecia à medida que o aglomerado de pessoas se concentrava nas estações de metro da cidade. Cada indivíduo antecipava mentalmente o seu dia de trabalho pensando nas tarefas que o aguardavam no escritório ou no restaurante.

Abril estava no começo e por isso, como era como hábito no Japão, as aulas tinham começado na primeira Segunda-feira do mês. Isto significava que, depois daquelas três semanas de férias, começara um novo semestre. Em Odaiba, o enorme relógio electrónico anunciava as oito horas e catorze minutos, convidando os alunos a saírem à rua para reencontrarem amigos e colegas, rumo às escolas.

Não muito longe dali, Hikari pegava na sua mochila apressadamente, mas em vez de sair, foi bater à porta do quarto do irmão.

- _Onii-chan!_ Estás pronto? – gritou.

Uma voz abafada e masculina veio lá de dentro.

- _Ainda não…!_

- O Takeru-kun está lá em baixo à nossa espera! – Hikari olhou ansiosa para o relógio na parede e implorou - Tenta apressar-te!

- _Vai andando!_ – Taichi respondeu-lhe com impaciência.

Todos os dias era o mesmo: acordava tarde com a voz de irmã, comia à pressa, mal tinha tempo de pentear o cabelo (bom… a diferença não era muita…). Uma cacofonia até sair porta fora e não chegar tarde ao colégio.

Naquele instante, Yagami Taichi atava os atacadores das sapatilhas o mais rápido que podia. Praguejou baixinho e levantou-se de repente para precipitar-se sobre a escrivaninha. Apressou-se a atirar os livros para dentro da mala e só lamentou não ter adiantado aquilo no dia anterior, antes de dormir…

Olhou de relance para o horário colado na parede, com fita-cola, começando a organizar os livros das disciplinas de Japonês e Inglês, que teria nesse dia.

-_ Estou lá em baixo à espera!_

Uma porta fechou-se com estrondo. Hikari saíra. Taichi respirou fundo e sentiu-se de certo modo aliviado. A mãe dele já tinha ido trabalhar, e a última coisa que precisava era da irmã para assumir o papel dela e pressioná-lo para não chegar tarde às aulas. De repente, piscou os olhos e reparou que se enganara nos livros. Escolhera as disciplinas para uma Quarta-feira. Estava numa Quinta e as disciplinas eram diferentes.

Praguejando contra si e a sua estupidez, despejou os livros virando a mala ao contrário e recomeçou imediatamente a arrumá-la, caderno por caderno. Enfiou os manuais à balda e atirou com o estojo para dentro. Quase se esqueceu do D-Terminal. Dali a pouco, trancava a porta e desatava a correr pelas escadas abaixo.

Taichi sentiu uma lufada de vento húmido fustigar-lhe as faces e os cabelos quando chegou ao rés-do-chão ofegante e fechou a porta do prédio com força. As nuvens cinzentas obscureciam o início do dia, derramando uma chuva miudinha, e mesmo em frente, à espera dele, estava um jipe _Mitsubishi _preto de cinco portas com o limpa vidros a trabalhar num "vai-vem" rítmico (adaptado à condução oriental, por isso, o lugar do condutor era à direita). Correu até à viatura e saudou Takeru pela janela, que o observava com ansiedade no seu uniforme verde do instituto de Odaiba.

- Até que enfim! - Takeru ergueu uma sobrancelha - Estamos atrasados. Estás pronto?

- Acho que sim… – soprou Taichi sem fôlego – Quantos minutos temos?

- Dez…

Ele abriu a porta de trás e subiu para sentar-se ao lado da irmã. Fechou a porta com força.

- _Ohayo…!_ – saudou e olhou para o retrovisor do carro. Quem conduzia o carro era a mãe do Takeru, que lhe devolveu o olhar – Desculpe a demora, Takaishi-san...

Ela, no entanto, enxotou as desculpas com uma mão e sorriu como se nada fosse.

- Bom dia! Não há problema nenhum. Cá vamos…

Deu uma volta à chave da ignição e o motor do jipe acordou. Rapidamente inverteu a marcha, dando prioridade a outro veículo, e desencostou o veículo do lancil do passeio, metendo-se pela faixa esquerda. Taichi olhou para trás. Viu o bloco de apartamentos desaparecer numa curva. _Talvez ainda chegassem a tempo_, pensou e endireitou-se, recostando-se no banco e recordando como fora difícil levantar-se da cama.

- Menos-mal que a senhora estava em casa… – ouviu Hikari murmurar a seu lado – Se não tivéssemos adormecido…

- Não faz mal. Hoje é o meu dia de folga – referiu a mãe de Takeru bondosamente, agraciando-a com um sorriso bem disposto pelo retrovisor – Quando precisarem de uma boleia não hesitem em telefonar.

Takeru voltou-se para trás, com um olhar curioso.

- O que aconteceu? É normal o Taichi-san chegar tarde. Mas Hikari-chan, tu costumas acordar cedo…

Taichi deitou-lhe um olhar intenso, mas como estava na presença da mãe dele, decidiu que era melhor ficar calado. Desviou o olhar distraidamente para a janela e balbuciou qualquer coisa como "ontem cheguei tarde a casa…". Era o que lhe faltava, ter de dar satisfações também ao irmão de Yamato...

- Ontem a mãe deu-lhe um sermão por ele chegar tarde – explicou Hikari vendo o ar confuso de Takeru. Na sua inocência, acabou sem perceber as intenções do irmão, que olhou para ela indignado.

- Não foi nada disso! – olhou para Takeru, na defensiva, alheio ao ar confuso dele – O treinador toda a equipa a treinar mais uma hora. A mãe devia ter falado com ele, não comigo…

- Onii-chan… – balbuciou Hikari pacientemente, tentando não parecer muito hostil – O que a mãe quis dizer é que passas mais tempo a jogar futebol do que a estudar. E ela tem razão. As tuas notas estão a baixar.

A Taichi veio-lhe à mente a miserável nota de 54% que tivera a Matemática… mas sacudiu este pensamento voltou a olhar pela janela. Queria chegar rápido à escola. Não propriamente por causa das aulas, diga-se de passagem. Ignorou Takeru quando trocou um olhar rápido com a mãe e percebeu que tinha tocado num ponto frágil.

O jipe continuou o seu rumo, e Taichi reconheceu a estrada de acesso à avenida da escola. Encavalitou o braço na janela, onde alguns pingos batiam contra o vidro fechado. Como a irmã e Takeru puseram-se a conversar num tom animado, ele simplesmente ignorou-os para suspirar com um profundo aborrecimento… e fechou os olhos, para deixar-se invadir por aquela sensação pesada de ansiedade.

Nem parecia que há apenas dois anos o mundo estivera à beira de um cataclismo apocalíptico. A Terra e a Digital World estavam salvas, e o mundo Digimon tornara-se aquele lugar pacífico tão profetizado pelas ruínas de Kentaurumon, após uma batalha de morte na qual o bem saía triunfante. Mas, durante o último ano, as profecias pareciam ter-se transformado, mais do que nunca, em contos de fadas para impressionar os média. De vez em quanto, Taichi sentava-se frente à televisão e punha-se a carregar num dos botões do controlo remoto, ao acaso:

*click*

«…mas, por agora, continuamos carentes de informações mais sólidas. Esta descoberta constitui um passo revolucionário para a ciência humana, equivalente à primeira pegada do homem na Lua» – este foi o comentário de um sujeito chamado Honda, um engenheiro esquisito que se exibia na televisão diante de uma jornalista ávida por despejar todas as suas perguntas. Por detrás do homem de bigode, a câmara de filmar mostrou vários computadores modernos, populados por uma multidão de indivíduos de bata branca que andavam de um lado para o outro muito atarefados. Taichi fungou. Eram aqueles eram os tais "estudiosos" da Digital World que Gennai tinha de evitar? Optou por desligar a TV com o comando, comentando:

- Eles deviam parar de falar como se conhecessem a Digital World há anos – voltou-se para a irmã, que dava de comida à gata – Nós estivemos lá durante meses e pouco ou nada sabemos.

- São cientistas - respondeu Hikari que encolheu os ombros - O Koushirou-san acha que eles vão acabar por conseguir abrir o portal um dia.

"Eles" eram um grupo de equipas de técnicos de toda a espécie, e nem mesmo as crianças sabiam o que estavam a investigar ao certo. Mas desde que a Digital World fora revelada ao mundo, não se ouvia falar de outra coisa nos jornais. Os cientistas não perdiam uma oportunidade para expor em público um discurso longo sobre aquele "_Projecto Digital_" ou "D-Project", como as crianças começavam a chamar. O entusiasmo dos técnicos durava há um ano e frequentemente o grupo de Crianças Escolhidas perguntava-se "até que ponto seria bom sinal?".

Mas havia uma boa notícia: ninguém fora capaz ainda de descobrir uma maneira de pisar em solo digital. Esta estranha particularidade garantia que Gennai estava a fazer um excelente trabalho, apagando códigos suspeitos e vigiando as suas acções. Aquele esforço garantiria por longa data um pouco de paz aos Digimons – e naturalmente, para os escolhidos também, ainda que Koushirou, por seu lado, parecesse adorar as teorias que vinham nas revistas técnicas. Hikari não o dizia em voz alta, mas Taichi via o sorriso dela, porque a humanidade estava mais próxima dos digimons do que nunca. Ao que parecia, apenas Taichi se mostrava incomodado com a teimosia dos governos em comunicar com eles…

- Ouçam lá… - Daisuke estava a brincar com uma bola de futebol, distraído – Eles podiam contratar algumas crianças escolhidas para abrir a Digital World no lugar deles… não acham? – sugeriu com um ar inocente. Mas o grupo em peso pôs-se a olhar para ele chocado.

- Não sejas parvo! É suposto um escolhido defender a Digital World; não acho que alguém fosse fazer isso sem falar connosco primeiro! – argumentou Miyako revirando os olhos.

- Eu não sou parvo! E o Ken também era um escolhido, lembras-te? – retrucou Daisuke zangado.

Mas a conversa foi interrompida ao verificarem que Ken não estava muito à vontade com os rumos dela e decidiram por isso ir ao shopping de Odaiba juntos para comprarem os presentes de aniversário da Mimi. Esqueceram o assunto.

Nem tudo eram más notícias. Taichi simplesmente adorava a liberdade de ter Agumon consigo com mais frequência, agora que ambos os mundos rompiam fronteiras. A senhora Yagami parecia já conformada com a ideia de ter um dinossauro laranja dentro de casa, e Tailmon também aparecia mais vezes. Para Hikari era fácil concretizar isto. Era só apontar o D-3 ao computador, não era?

Mas não. Ninguém podia afirmar que a vida de um estudante japonês era mais pacífica do que a de um escolhido. Ultimamente os Yagami via-se perante um dilema que nunca na vida imaginaram-se ter de enfrentar:

- Tens uma vida inteira à tua frente para estares com o teu amigo! – a mãe deles ficou francamente zangada quando percebeu que o desempenho escolar de Taichi estava comprometido, às custas do Agumon – Preocupa-te com os exames que estão aí à porta e aproveita para subires as tuas notas! Até a tua irmã tira notas maiores do que tu!

Para Taichi, esta comparação não era justa, porque Hikari tinha de estudar duas vezes menos do que ele. Mas, ultimamente, a mãe parecia nervosa com toda aquela fama súbita dos digimons e das crianças escolhidas. Talvez por isso era se tornara mais protectora das suas crianças. Ironicamente, todo o grupo de escolhidos cedeu ao pesado sistema de ensino japonês e concordou em fechar o portal. _Manter de lado_ os assuntos da Digital World, temporariamente, para se aplicarem à escola e aos problemas da vida real pareceu também uma boa ideia para evitar atrair a atenção dos jornais. Assim os seus Digimons podiam viver em paz…

Por esta razão, Taichi já não via seu o companheiro Agumon há quase quatro meses. Isto começava a matá-lo de ansiedade. Ali estava ele, metido num jipe a caminho da escola torturando-se só de relembrá-lo… Felizmente… se os planos dele dessem certo, _aquilo _não deveria durar muito mais tempo.

O jipe parou.

- …cinco minutos de atraso. Toca a despachar! – a voz da mãe de Takeru exclamou num tom jovial.

Taichi olhou pelo vidro molhado, com alguma surpresa. Parecia que tinham chegado demasiado rápido, mas ali estava o portão da escola. Chovia torrencialmente. Sem rodeios, agarrou na mala e abriu a porta do jipe.

- Se soubesse, tinha trazido um guarda-chuva… – balbuciou Hikari a olhar para o céu – Takaishi-san, muito obrigada pela boleia… E… desculpe-nos mais uma vez - ela dirigiu um sorriso apologético à senhora Takaishi.

Taichi saltou lá para fora e atirou a alça da sacola para cima do ombro. Tentou não pensar em Agumon a partir dali. Takeru despediu-se da mãe e correu no encalço dos amigos.

- Lembra-te: venho buscar-te às seis – gritou-lhe a mãe.

Takeru olhou para trás e acenou-lhe. Correu e atravessou os portões da escola, evitando as poças de água, mas… segundos depois, quando ouviu o motor do carro afastar-se, Takeru parou bruscamente sobressaltado - olhou para trás, esquecendo-se completamente da chuva. A mãe já tinha ido embora...

Franziu o sobrolho. Naquele momento, não pode evitar uma sensação estranha… uma sensação de saudade.

- _Takeru-kun! Anda lá!_ - a voz distante da Hikari chamou-o.

Takeru voltou-se para a amiga, e viu-a alguns metros adiante. Felizmente, ninguém reparou na figura de parvo que estava a fazer ali especado. Foi juntar-se aos amigos...

Os pingos grossos faziam um barulho infernal.

- É aqui que nos separamos. Até logo pessoal! - exclamou Taichi com um aceno.

Hikari e Takeru viram-no afastar-se em direcção ao bloco de estudantes da Secundária. Viu-os despedirem-se dele com acenos, mas não parou para retribuir.

Taichi transpôs as portas do edifício e reparou que ainda havia algum movimento no hall e nas escadas. Concluiu que não devia ser tão tarde assim, para que tantos alunos ainda estivessem fora das salas. Trocou de sapatos e agarrou no caderno de Biologia e no estojo, para fechar a mala e atirá-la ao ombro. Apertou as chaves na mão antes de desatar a correr escadas acima. Chegado ao quarto andar, só parou em frente da sala número 23.

Quanto bateu à porta, ouviu o ruído de passos aproximarem-se para abri-la. Taichi olhou para baixo.

Trinta centímetros mais baixa do que ele, a professora de olhos cinzentos, ocidental, de feições idosas, dirigiu um olhar espantado ao aluno recém-chegado.

- Eu… – disse afogueado, com uma vénia atrapalhada - Peço muita desculpa pelo atraso...

Mas ela sorriu; os olhos grandes dela brilhantes.

- Yagami-san! – exclamou ela amavelmente – Ainda não fiz a chamada. Pode sentar-se!

Taichi piscou os olhos, algo confuso com o sorriso dela. Mas depois lembrou-se que, pelo facto da professora ser ocidental, não era tão rígida como os outros docentes. Não pode evitar sorrir quando ela o deixou passar.

A sala de biologia era consideravelmente espaçosa; o suficiente para caberem quase cinquenta alunos dentro dela (os mesmos que faziam tanto barulho naquele momento, a conversar e a rir como se ainda estivessem no corredor). Estava recheada de prateleiras e vitrinas com réplicas de animais empalhados e vários materiais de laboratório: fósseis, um esqueleto e uma raposa mumificada ao lado de um exemplar da anatomia humana em borracha, de órgãos de plástico expostos.

Taichi aproximou-se da sua mesa e reconheceu um dos rostos habituais: Sora, que lhe dirigiu um olhar curioso. Tinha uma caneta nos dedos e acaba de escrever a lição no caderno. Quando ela o viu, saudou-o com um sorriso.

- Oi… Adormeceste?

- A Hikari acordou-me a tempo… – Taichi explicou com um suspiro de vitória. Sentou-se, atirando a mala ao chão.

A professora procurava algo nas prateleiras austeramente arrumadas, enquanto a turma fazia o maior estardalhaço.

- Bom dia para ti também… – comentou uma voz masculina, vinda do lado esquerdo.

Taichi nem se incomodou em olhar; era difícil deixar de reconhecer a voz de Yamato. Sorriu para si mesmo e começou a copiar o sumário do quadro para o caderno, como se falasse para o vácuo:

- Não me obrigues a olhar para ti. A manhã já foi suficientemente má…

- Bom saber…

Taichi fungou, olhando para o lado e observando a atitude "cool" de Yamato; estava empoleirado na cadeira com um ar divertido, a camisa branca desabotoada e com um lápis na boca. Não tinha tocado nos livros ainda.

- Pelo menos não chego tarde por passar 2 horas por dia a fugir da Jun – retorquiu Taichi mordazmente.

Um livro de geografia voou na sua direcção. Sora desviou-se a tempo exclamando qualquer coisa a Yamato, e Taichi desatou a rir ao desviar-se com sucesso.

- Uma mulher tem melhor pontaria!

Sora olhou para ele indignada, mas Yamato sorriu mordazmente e piscou o olho a ela.

- Isso resolve-se…

Era o cumprimento matinal de sempre. Mas nesse instante, a professora atraía a atenção da turma, colocando uma caixa pesada de cartão cheia de algo que se parecia estranhamente com…

- Ossos?

Taichi curvou-se e apanhou o livro do chão, esfregando o alto da cabeça. No processo, olhou de novo para a caixa e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Que diabo é aquilo? – indagou.

- São cabeças de roedores – respondeu Sora atirando o livro para a mesa de Yamato e enfiando a tampa na caneta – Podias prestar mais atenção ao que escreves…

Taichi olhou para o seu caderno e leu as frases que copiara do quadro:

_«Início do estudo da biologia animal – constituição óssea dos roedores»._

- Vamos começar – a voz entusiasmada da professora anunciou e a turma calou-se de imediato – Peço que prestem atenção, porque esta aula vai ser prática. Alguém sabe – tirou um dos "crânios de rato" de dentro da caixa e mostrou o exemplar à turma, na palma da sua mão – o que são estes ossos do tamanho de nozes?

Uma rapariga de cabelos encaracolados e longos pôs a mão no ar, e a professora cedeu-lhe a palavra com um aceno.

- São crânios de esquilo. Li isso ontem no livro. São fáceis de encontrar, porque são as principais presas dos predadores – respondeu ela de olhos brilhantes.

- Exacto – assentiu a professora sorrindo satisfeita. Ela pousou o crânio minúsculo num vidro de relógio.

- Eis o tamanho do cérebro do Taichi… – murmurou Yamato debruçado sobre a mesa, com um ar interessado.

Sora riu-se em silêncio e Taichi deitou um olhar assassino ao colega. A professora continuou a falar:

- No ano passado vocês estudaram a estrutura óssea do ser humano. Agora vamos fazer uma introdução à biologia animal. Hoje vou apenas entregar a cada um de vocês um pequeno crânio e pedir-vos três coisas. Tomem nota por favor.

Os vários alunos da turma pegaram em lápis ou canetas, esperando a palavra de ordem. Taichi agarrou no seu, sentindo-se um pouco aborrecido. Biologia talvez fosse a disciplina mais inútil que tinha na sua grelha; afinal, ele não queria fazer carreira em ciências. Um digimon talvez tivesse a mesma estrutura óssea de um animal, mas isso seria informação muito mais útil ao Jou, que queria estudar medicina veterinária, depois do curso de Medicina regular…

- Quero que identifiquem quantas são as ossadas que formam o puzzle do crânio nos roedores e que identifiquem todas as cavidades. Têm para isso a ajuda da página 21 até à 25 do vosso manual.

Alguns alunos gemeram de tédio. A professora aumentou o volume da voz – _Por último_, quero que comparem o número e estrutura dos ossos destes roedores com os que analisámos o ano passado. Isso mesmo! É hora de mostrarem se ficou alguma coisa da matéria passada! Se não terminarem aqui na aula, podem acabar em casa. Usem luvas de borracha para desmontar os crânios e tenham cuidado, porque estes ossos são muito frágeis. Quero o relatório na próxima aula.

A turma acabou assim de apontar o que tinha de fazer e qual o número das páginas a folhear. Agora que pensava nisso, Taichi esquecera-se completamente de um relatório seu em cima da mesa do seu quarto. Acabara-o à pressa quando chegara a casa na noite anterior e esquecera-se por completo de o guardar. Resmungou mentalmente contra si e imaginou que, provavelmente, aquilo lhe daria outro "zero".

Um rapaz mulato ficou encarregado da tarefa de distribuir os crânios pela sala. "Stevie" era a alcunha dele, por se parecer com o actor Stevie Wonders. Quando se aproximou, o rapaz viu que a professora estava de costas e aproveitou para dar-lhe uma "palavra":

- Yo! – saudou numa voz baixa.

Taichi levantou a cabeça e observou-o.

- Ah, Stevie...

- Como foi ontem?

Taichi reparou que também o colega estava aborrecido. Além de colega de turma, pertencia também à sua equipa de futebol. Lembrava-se que ele decidira abandonar o campo antes do treinador lhe dar autorização.

- Se da próxima vez aquele mocho nos meter a treinar até tão tarde, juro que lhe apresento pessoalmente a minha mãe - respondeu asperamente; o colega reagiu a esta resposta com algum divertimento.

- Ele quer ganhar o jogo. Se perdermos, ele suicida-se no chuveiro.

- Era um favor que nos fazia.

- …e Sábado temos treinos outra vez.

Foi como se levasse com uma frigideira; Taichi ficou com cara de parvo a olhar para ele. Yuuki encolheu os ombros, com ar apologético.

- Desculpa. Ninguém tem aulas... por isso nós concordámos.

- Estás a brincar...? Não é que eu não queira, mas...

- Depois do almoço. Pelas três e meia no campo.

- ...ah... _Thank you..._

Yuuki deu-lhe uma palmada no ombro e Taichi viu-o afastar-se. Olhou em volta para ver se os amigos tinham ouvido alguma coisa da conversa, mas a mente dele, de repente, voou algures para outro pormenor: Sora usava no cabelo o gancho que ele lhe oferecera anos atrás!

- Eu pensei que… - deixou escapar.

Sora pareceu sentir o olhar dele em si, mas não percebeu nada.

- Disseste alguma coisa?

- Ah... - Taichi sentiu-se corar - Nada…

Desviou o olhar. Era um pormenor completamente estúpido... Mas que diabo, ele só a vira usar aquilo umas duas vezes, se tanto! Aquele gancho era exactamente o mesmo que ele oferecera há alguns anos, um pouco antes do primeiro ataque de Diaboromon. Ele ficara espantado agora por vê-la usá-lo...

A professora entregou as luvas à primeira fila de alunos, pedindo que as passassem uns aos outros e que trocassem impressões em voz baixa por causa de um teste que estavam a fazer ali ao lado.

- Se tiverem dúvidas chamem-me. Estou no laboratório – disse a professora, que se dirigiu à porta ao lado da dispensa. Via-se atrás dela várias mesas de mármore preto e bastante material de Química espalhado por elas.

Meteram mãos à obra. Inicialmente, Taichi achou que o exercício da aula ia ser canja, surpreendendo-se a si próprio. As páginas anulavam praticamente qualquer esforço da sua parte, bastando localizar os nomes e copiá-los para o caderno fazendo um desenho das ossadas à frente. Mas rapidamente percebeu que não era tão fácil… pela simples razão de que as suas habilidades para desenho eram horríveis. No final, convenceu-se mesmo que o exercício era completamente idiota. Para quê tanto trabalho se podia simplesmente ir ao manual e tirar fotocópias digitais dos desenhos?

Os quarenta e cinco minutos da aula pareceram uma eternidade. Quando a campainha soou, todos começaram imediatamente a arrumar as suas coisas. Dois alunos ficaram a arrumar a sala, e a professora voltou para falar-lhes, fazendo-se ouvir acima do barulho das cadeiras que eram arrastadas.

- Muito bem: já sabem o que fazer! Estão aqui as folhas de relatório. Peguem numa ou duas, ponham os ossos aqui dentro da caixa com cuidado e podem sair. Até Sexta-feira!

Daí a nada, Taichi, Yamato e Sora saíam da sala juntos.

- Por que raio é que um buraco do tamanho da cabeça de uma agulha tem um nome tão complicado? – murmurou o primeiro mal-humorado, caminhando com eles pelo corredor.

Yamato olhou para ele de soslaio.

- Tu só estás zangado porque não sabes desenhar.

Taichi encarou-o como se ele tivesse proferido uma acusação escandalosa.

- Como assim não sei desenhar? Aquele crânio ficou muito bom!

A reacção de Yamato foi a manter um silêncio discordante. Taichi ia protestar, mas Sora falou primeiro, como se murmurasse, algo absorta nos seus pensamentos:

- Os exames da próxima semana...

Começavam a descer as escadas e era não tinha falado ainda, por isso os rapazes olharam para ela confusos.

- Hã?

- Os exames. Estão quase aí - repetiu ela - Foi por isso que a professora pediu para falarmos das aulas no ano passado.

- Ah… – Yamato franziu o sobrolho.

Entreolhou-se com Taichi. Ambos sabiam que a 1ª fase da _semana infernal_, assim baptizada pelas vítimas dos exames, chegava a uma velocidade alarmante… mas nenhum dos dois pegara ainda num livro. Taichi sabia que o amigo ainda não tinha sossego, com uma agenda invulgarmente recheada para alguém da sua idade. Isto, para não falar dos ataques das "fangirls malucas" que Jun liderava (falava-se na escola em "acerto de contas" com o Yamato, embora ninguém percebesse exactamente o que aquilo significava). Mas o escolhido da Amizade estava especialmente ocupado ultimamente, porque estava a gravar um novo álbum com a banda. E agora que ele e Sora estavam juntos… bom... Taichi via-o com menos frequência depois das aulas.

Sora observava-os atentamente, até que se endireitou e sugeriu com um dos seus melhores sorrisos:

- Não querem marcar uma altura para estudarmos juntos?

Ao fundo das escadas, os dois rapazes fitaram-na.

- Foi uma piada? - Taichi riu-se.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Foi uma pergunta…

- Ah, eu aceito – sorriu Yamato, divertido com a indignação dela – Quando?

Taichi olhou para ele com ar suspeito.

- Na próxima Sexta-feira tenho o campeonato inter-escolas do clube de Ténis – respondeu ela.

- Acho que também posso juntar-me a vocês – murmurou Taichi cautelosamente – Que tal Domingo?

Sora arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- É o aniversário da Mimi-chan. Ela vem ao Japão só para isso, e quer fazer uma festa das grandes. Mas se lhe explicarmos pode ser que…

- Nem por sombras! – exclamou Taichi muito rápido – Trocar uma festa por ESTUDAR? Como se…!

- Seja no Sábado então! – decidiu Sora, interrompendo e ignorando os protestos do Yagami – Temos a tarde livre e uma noite tranquila para o grupo estar todo junto.

Yamato acenou com a cabeça.

- Bom. Nenhum ensaio.

Aquilo fez Taichi começar a suspirar de tédio. Pelo menos até que as palavras que Yuuki ecoarem-lhe na memória… _"Depois do almoço. Pelas três e meia no campo…"_.

Com este flash, um sorriso vago floresceu-lhe nos lábios.

- É uma pena...

Os amigos viraram-se para ele espantados, com um olhar inquiridor, mas Taichi parecia já no seu mundo, com um ar feliz.

- Sábado à tarde é depois de amanhã, não é? - entoou com um falso tom de quem o lamenta profundamente; pousou as mãos nos ombros deles - É uma pena mesmo... mas eu tenho um _importantíssimo_ treino de futebol! É como eu não posso estar em dois sítios ao mesmo tempo, vocês os dois, _boa sorte com o vosso estudo_ - provocou com um sorriso matreiro.

Aquilo surpreendeu ambos e Yamato olhou-o de sobrolho franzido. Nenhum deles riu, bem pelo contrário.

- A Hikari-chan tem razão. Ultimamente andas a evitar-nos muito.

Taichi piscou os olhos à medida que o sorriso lhe morreu no rosto.

- O quê? - ele encarou Yamato subitamente zangado - Evitar-vos nada! Estás doido?

- Então por que não faltas aos treinos? - ele desafiou - Não te faz mal nenhum.

- Tu faltarias a um ensaio da tua banda? – ripostou Taichi irritado.

- Se for para estar com os amigos, sim. Não seria a primeira vez.

Sora tossiu e fez ruído com a garganta. Os dois olharam para ela. Ela fazia sempre aquilo quando pressentia um clima pesado entre eles. Taichi olhou-a meio ofendido, mas ignorou-a. Ficou calado por minutos, amuado. Em parte, porque tinha que admitir que Yamato tinha alguma razão... afinal de contas, não é que ele pudesse brincar para sempre. Sentir os olhares acusadores dos amigos também não ajudava...

Até que sua excelência Taichi Yagami respirou fundo e aceitou a derrota.

- _Okay_… Está bem, está bem! - exclamou zangado - Acho que posso mandar passear o treino por um dia… está bem assim?

Sora e Yamato entreolharam-se num olhar cúmplice e riram-se.

- A sério?

Taichi coçou a cabeça e fingiu-se interessado no tecto.

- O treinador não tem a mão tão pesada com a da minha mãe...

Aquilo divertiu-os um pouco e animou o clima da conversa até ao hall dos cacifos e da saída. Taichi sorriu vagamente mas, lá no fundo, não o fez. Ele não dissera toda a verdade…

Sora avistou na parede de anúncios um papel sobre um concurso de Matemática e isso fê-la dar um salto.

- Oh!

Os outros dois sobressaltaram-se, olhando para ela. Yamato ergueu uma sobrancelha e Sora virou-se para ele.

- Yamato… Combinámos de ir ter com o Koushirou-kun este intervalo! O pobre deve estar a desesperar no bar à nossa espera!…

Yamato olhou para ela e pareceu perceber.

- Aaa… Não me lembrava.

- Vem! Rápido! – soltou Sora zangada consigo mesma, agarrando-lhe a mão – Taichi… podes ir à frente e avisar o professor? O Koushirou pediu que nos encontrássemos com ele sem falta… tenta cobri-nos!

Taichi queria ir com eles, mas não teve como recusar. Por isso limitou-se a acenar, enquanto viu Yamato ser arrastado por ela, transpondo as portas da rua em direcção ao pavilhão do terceiro ciclo.

Pensou no que diabo Koushirou teria para lhes dizer… e se não seria antes um pretexto para se verem livres dele. Mas não ficou a matutar naquilo. Em vez disso, deu meia volta e foi buscar algum material que deixara em cima do cacifo. Lá, arrumou os manuais e encaminhou-se para a sala 14 com a alça da mala ao ombro.

...

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Esta pretende ser a minha fanfic principal. Aviso os leitores que posso demorar algum tempo até trazer-vos um novo capítulo. Não me sinto com obrigação moral de postar rápido, e quero que entendam isso.

Mesmo que passem meses, não significa que tenha perdido interesse; fica apenas o aviso, porque há por aí uns sujeitos que levam fics demasiado a sério, e esquecem-se que estão a ler o trabalho de outra pessoa totalmente de graça, cobrando capítulos e zangando-se com os escritores à toa. Isso desmotiva um bocado a continuar... o.o

Geralmente, updates dependem da época do ano, do meu tempo livre, do meu humor, e principalmente da minha inspiração artística. Lembrem-se: R&R! =D


	2. O Reencontro! Digital Gate Closed!

_(Leitores antigos poderão ver que este capítulo é reescrito. Vale a pena reler, se quiserem recordar o que aconteceu, porque a história já tem continuação mais adiante._)

**Créditos: **Digimon Adventure e as suas personagens não me pertencem, well duh.

**Resumo:** Dois anos depois da derrota de BelialVandemon, o Mundo Digital é visto como uma descoberta revolucionária. As crianças escolhidas vivem em paz, ansiosas e em vias de realizar um sonho: a união daqueles dois mundos. "O sonho que se tornou um pesadelo..."

**Título: Digimon Adventure 03: World Wide War**

**Capítulo II**

**O Reencontro! Digital Gate... Closed?  
**

- Ah não! – praguejou Sora ofegante – Estou encharcada até aos ossos!

- Até que enfim! – soltou Koushirou olhando para eles desolado - Estava a pensar que se tinham esquecido de mim!

Havia muito pouca gente a tomar lanche no bar da escola naquele momento. Por isso identificaram o amigo deles imediatamente e conseguiram entrar sem problemas. O escolhido do conhecimento estava sentado numa das cadeiras, com o computador portátil em cima da mesa, milagrosamente fechado, mas com um ar de coitado.

- E esquecemo-nos… – confessou Yamato — Desculpa...

Koushirou fitou-os de alto a baixo. O casal estava encharcado e tinham chegado de mãos dadas... que se separaram sem motivo aparente, assim que sentiram o olhar dele.

- Porque é que querias tanto falar connosco? – respondeu Sora evasivamente – Temos muito pouco tempo.

- Ah… – Koushirou adquiriu de imediato um sorriso entusiasmado e abriu a tampa do portátil – Já vão ver… Só faltava falar convosco sobre isto. A ideia da surpresa foi da Mimi-san - disse isto com veemência.

Yamato observou-lhe a expressão, mas não percebeu o motivo do entusiasmo. Sentou-se ali para mostrar que tinha tempo de ouvi-lo explicar.

- Só faltamos nós… para quê? – Sora indagou intrigada e imitou-o, sentou-se também.

- Há algum tempo que não vamos à Digital World… – Koushirou chegou-se para a frente, com um sorriso nos lábios e assumindo um ar de culpa – Nós os dois estávamos a falar pela internet e acho que temos sido um pouco duros… o Tentomon e o resto dos digimons devem estar com algumas saudades.

Yamato piscou os olhos, perplexo.

- Tu estiveste a falar com a Mimi pela internet?

- Yamato - Sora dirigiu-lhe um olhar de censura. Voltou-se para um Koushirou embaraçado e anuiu, interessada. Yamato suspeitou que aquela informação não era totalmente nova.

- Estou a ver… e queres arranjar forma de compensá-los, não é?

Koushirou sorriu nervosamente.

- Bom... é isso. Acho que a Mimi-san só sugeriu isso porque estava com saudades da Palmon, mas... - não terminou a frase; os três ali conheciam bem os caprichos da Tachikawa, que era capaz de tudo para ter o que queria. Sora riu-se.

- Entendi...

- Qual é o plano? – indagou Yamato com um olhar neutro - Com as aulas, os exames, e os jornais em cima de nós, não sei se os nossos pais alinham. Foram eles quem sugeriram fechar o portal, lembras-te?

Koushirou devolveu-lhe o olhar, e o sorriso esmoreceu um pouco. Todas as crianças se lembravam do dia em que Hiroaki Ishida reunira todos os pais, para chegarem a um acordo. Nenhuma das crianças barafustara, mas o desagrado fora geral. Respirou fundo.

- Eu sei. Por isso, pensei em levar-nos à Digital World só no aniversário da Mimi-san. - admitiu, com uma breve pausa - Acho que ninguém vai recusar se organizarmos a festa dela no mundo digital. Já falei com a Miyako-kun e até com o Joe-san e o Ichijouji-kun para estarmos todos juntos. Por isso...

- Koushirou, eu não quero interromper-te - Sora interrompeu-o, de olhos no relógio - Mas nós vamos chegar tarde se não te despachares.

- Ah... sim — Koushirou recompôs-se, sorrindo - Acham que conseguem levar o Taichi-san até à sala de computadores hoje à hora de almoço? Convém ele saber também… e podemos ir hoje à Digital World para convidar os Digimons para a festa.

Ele falou tão rapidamente que Sora e Yamato demoraram a digerir ainda a primeira notícia.

- Ir à Digital World? – repetiram espantadíssimos.

- Aqui? – acrescentou Sora confusa.

- Hoje? – soltou Yamato, como se quisesse confirmar o que ouvia.

- O Joe-san disse-me ontem que hoje está de folga – Koushirou anuiu, com secreta satisfação ao ver a reacção deles – Tenho certeza que ele também vem.

- Mas… – hesitou Sora, e entreolhou-se com Yamato que, ao contrário dela, ficou divertido com a ideia.

- Gostei. Quero ver a cara do Gabumon quando aparecer sem aviso.

- Bom... eu já lhes pedi para se juntarem frente ao portal – sorriu Koushirou com franqueza – Mas de qualquer forma… conto convosco?

- Claro! – respondeu Sora com um largo sorriso – Estou com saudades da Piyomon!

Yamato anuiu com a cabeça.

- Ontem, logo a seguir ao telefonema do Joe-san, mandei uma mensagem ao Gennai-san e ele afirmou que não haveria quaisquer problemas em reunir os digimons, desde que mantenhamos tudo em segredo – acrescentou o escolhido do conhecimento - Está tudo preparado.

Já habituados àquela sensação perto dele, Yamato e Sora fitaram-no admirados.

- Koushirou, és um génio!

- Nós saímos das aulas de Físico-Química ao meio-dia e cinco. O Daisuke-kun e o Takeru-kun saem mais cedo, por isso temos de nos apressar – concluiu Sora olhando de relance para o relógio, mais uma vez.

Koushirou percebeu que não tinha mais tempo. Por isso, exclamou rapidamente.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! A Hikari-san tem falado comigo durante toda a semana, para ajudar a Mimi-san a preparar a festa. Eu não teria pensado em nada disto sem as duas - ele mostrou-se verdadeiramente ruborizado, e Sora teve de disfarçar o riso ao vê-lo desviar o olhar para o chão, perante a ideia de ser persuadido por duas raparigas - A Hikari não contou nada ao Taichi-san e ao Daisuke-kun.

Yamato sorriu e achou que aquela era uma atitude bem típica da Yagami. Ela adorava o irmão, e era apenas natural que quisesse recompensar o goggle boy mais novo pela ausência estendida de V-mon na sua casa. O mesmo valia para o irmão dela, claro.

- Uma surpresa, não é? - Yamato entreolhou-se com Sora - Acho que podemos ajudar.

Sora acenou com a cabeça, com ar cúmplice.

- É o melhor – concordou ela sorrindo nervosamente – Se o Daisuke-kun não descobrir antes, não é?

- Vemo-nos daqui a pouco – Yamato levantou-se bruscamente, mas sorria. Sentia um fogo de ânimo e ansiedade aquecê-lo por dentro. Quando Sora também se levantou, podia dizer que era um entusiasmo dos dois.

- Têm convosco os Digivices? – indagou Koushirou de súbito.

- Claro…

- Sempre.

- Óptimo! Vemo-nos mais logo!

- _Bye bye!_ – despediram-se Yamato e Sora em uníssono.

Afastaram-se num aceno antes de correrem na direcção da sala. Koushirou pareceu animado, e suspirou satisfeito. Voltou-se para o portátil com o seu sorriso cúmplice, e murmurou.

- Agora, só falta o resto…

_Bip..._

_

* * *

_

_**E então...**_

Taichi ia entrar na sala quando um par de gargalhadas o deteve. Olhou para as escadas a meio do corredor ladrilhado. Yamato e Sora vinham ofegantes em correria, ensopados até aos ossos e com as malas encharcadas, mas ainda assim divertidíssimos.

- O que raio vos aconteceu? – exclamou piscando os olhos - Vocês saíram da escola?

Os dois acercaram-se, tomando fôlego.

- Mais ou menos – soprou Sora com um entusiasmo que Taichi achou pouco comum, mas não fez caso.

- Ah… O professor está atrasado e foi falar com não-sei-quem; ele disse para irmos entrando. Já agora: Yamato, a seguir vais ter um furo.

Yamato encarou-o incrédulo.

- Estás a gozar?

- _Nope! _A tua professora de Francês foi a uma excursão com a turma do 9º ano – Taichi confirmou com um sorriso e entrou na sala, seguido por ambos.

Enquanto ele e Sora frequentavam aulas de Inglês, Yamato tinha lições de Francês na mesma hora. Era a língua materna do seu avô. Como era muito raro a professora faltar, Yamato não pode evitar o pensamento infantil de estar no seu dia de sorte. Sem aulas e prestes a visitar Gabumon? O dia podia correr melhor?

A sala, entretanto, estava um caos: a turma conversava com ruído e arrastando as cadeiras e aproveitando ao máximo a ausência do professor. O comité de disciplina que devia guardar a sala fazia ainda mais barulho do que o resto da turma, no fundo da sala.

Yamato sorria ainda mais do que era normal nele. Taichi parou a olhar para ele espantadíssimo, porque viu-o ir sentar-se no seu lugar a cantar uma das músicas dele baixinho e dar uns subtis passos de dança.

Voltou-se para Sora com ar suspeito e perguntou-lhe:

- Ok, o que raio lhe fizeste?

- Eu? - Sora pestanejou e viu o Yagami deitar-lhe um olhar sabedor - Porquê eu?

- Sora, só existe uma razão para um homem solteiro e virgem como o Yamato cantar e dançar em público: ir para a cama com uma mulher.

- Taichi! - Sora exclamou, vermelha como um tomate, e Taichi desatou a rir e a fugir dela, derrubando cadeiras pelo caminho.

Com certeza teria sido massacrado se Sora não tivesse visto o professor a chegar. Ela começou a perguntar-se se aquele doido a que chamava «amigo» realmente merecia alguma consideração. Encolhendo os ombros para si mesma, foi sentar-se na carteira com o rosto a escaldar.

O professor de Matemática apareceu em passo acelerado: vestido a rigor e pasta em pele na mão, agitava o bigode nervosamente. A turma cumprimentou alegremente o pedagogo, para espanto do próprio, já que quase ninguém era propriamente adepto da disciplina. O professor mal-humorado mandou calar a turma barulhenta tão bruscamente que se fez rapidamente um silêncio sepulcral.

Tinham voltado ao regime japonês.

A menos de um quarto de hora de explicações, começou a mandar cada aluno ao quadro. Seguiram-se os momentos que Taichi sempre dizia que "eram para esquecer". O seu colega Aran teve azar numa questão de matemática. A calculadora gráfica avariada foi o motivo que fez a turma ouvir um professor indignado, dando a conhecer todo o seu espanto pela falta de cuidado que aquela geração tinha com o seu material escolar. Megumi emprestou a sua máquina e, passado um pouco, Aran voltou ao lugar desesperado, para passar os cálculos já corrigidos para o caderno de quadrículas.

Chegando a vez de Yuuki "Stevie Wonders", mais cinco minutos se seguiram com o professor a exclamar indignado que era impossível um aluno do secundário não saber a raiz quadrada de cem. Yuuki comentou que a bola de futebol nunca lhe perguntara tal coisa e o professor mandou-o pôr-se na rua.

Isto continuou assim toda a aula e, quanto aos colegas, ninguém falou senão para responder às perguntas feitas oralmente, ou se seguirem uns aos outros no quadro.

Taichi viu-se completamente atrapalhado com uma fórmula de trigonometria. Tentou dar uma espreitadela às últimas páginas do manual onde tinha as soluções – mas sabia que a raiz quadrada de nove era _três_... não _seis _como estava lá escrito. Amaldiçoou os erros de impressão e quando finalmente resolveu a fórmula, chamou à atenção o professor para o erro das soluções do manual. Dessa vez o professor explodiu e mandou-o imediatamente fazer exercícios extra para resolver sozinho. Taichi não percebeu porque diabo ele reagira assim, mas um olhar de "_És mesmo estúpido!_" de Yamato fê-lo ponderar no que tinha feito.

Como sempre, Sora teve sucesso. Yamato safou-se quando chegou a vez dele, porque o professor soltou um grunhido dizendo que não era preciso levantar-se. Quis aproveitar os últimos cinco minutos da aula para passar trabalhos de casa.

- Há quem tenha sorte… - resmungou Taichi na carteira ao lado dele, apagando pela milésima vez a resposta àquele problema.

O tão aguardado e sagrado som da campainha anunciou a autorização oficial para saírem da sala de aula. A turma saiu disparada como prisioneiros libertos após 25 anos atrás das grades, enquanto a voz casmurra do professor os acompanhava até à saída:

- …e quero tudo feito para amanhã! Ouviram? Tatewaki, Davidson, é a vossa vez de arrumar a sala!

Taichi quis escapulir-se atrás de Yamato e Sora, mas a voz zangada do professor o fê-lo parar, num pulo.

_- Yagami!_

De mala ao ombro, rendeu-se à fera e aproximou-se da secretária do professor, as mãos nos bolsos. Olhou de relance para trás e viu Yamato e Sora à espera dele antes de voltar a olhar de novo para o professor. Encarou aquele ar de coruja velha e ficou ali a ouvi-lo durante cinco miseráveis minutos.

Daí a nada, encaminhava-se pelo corredor a fumegar pelas orelhas.

- Eu... eu preciso de falar com a directora, ok? - Sora disse isto apressadamente quando o Yagami mal se aproximado dela. Yamato só a viu afastar-se corredor fora, toda corada sem motivo aparente, mas não fez caso. Taichi mal a ouviu.

- Três páginas inteiras…! – vociferou – _Quem diabo pensa ele que sou?_ Hoje só saio às dez!

Dali a pouco, descia as escadas com Yamato, sentindo que a má disposição do professor tinha a faculdade de ser contagiosa. Yamato suspirou.

- Se tiveres paciência, consegues aviar tudo. É mais a quantidade do que a dificuldade… - expôs mais para tentar animá-lo, mas não funcionou.

- Grande coisa… Queres trocar comigo? – retrucou Taichi atiçado.

Mas quando chegaram ao hall dos cacifos (onde vários colegas se aglomeravam a conversar, pois não queriam ficar à chuva) Taichi já se tinha esforçado por esquecer aquilo.

Yamato começou por procurar a chave e, encontrando-a no bolso, parou frente à coluna da direita, frente ao seu cacifo.

- Chegaste a falar com o Koushirou? – perguntou o moreno, vendo-o abrir a portinhola metálica. Foi muito mais sereno quando voltou a falar com ele.

Yamato hesitou e fitou o amigo, por momentos, sem saber o que dizer.

Taichi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Porque ficara ele tão embaraçado?_

- Foi uma pergunta simples – observou.

- Sim…! Foi! – anuiu Yamato sorrindo atrapalhado, voltando-se rápido para o cacifo – Mas não nada de especial… Ele estava todo eufórico com o 100% a Informática.

- Ele sempre tirou 100% a informática – Taichi ergueu também a outra sobrancelha.

- Filosofia! Ele quis falar-nos sobre Filosofia! – soltou Yamato apressando-se a arrumar os livros dentro do cacifo.

Taichi fitou-o com ar céptico, mas intimamente divertido.

_Koushirou andava no 9º ano. Não tinha Filosofia._

Yamato lembrou-se disso tarde de mais, mas teve uma súbita inspiração.

- Ele queria saber exactamente como é que é a disciplina, para saber como é, depois da graduação – prosseguiu, empilhando dois livros nos braços e recorrendo a um tom de voz descontraído – Deve estar curioso…

Taichi olhou para o lado, coçando a cabeça.

- Estou a ver…

Era uma boa justificação – pensou. Mas Yamato não sabia mentir, e era um péssimo actor. Pôs o assunto de parte e pensou antes que seria melhor apressar-se para a aula (Dane-se a aula! Ele não queria era mais trabalhos de casa extra nesse dia!). Yamato acabou de enfiar as suas coisas no cacifo – fechou a portinhola e deu uma volta à chave.

- Vou andando… – Taichi suspirou e resolveu esquecer o assunto – Encontramo-nos no próximo intervalo?

- Ok – soltou Yamato afirmativamente, mais uma vez com aquele curioso entusiasmo – Vou ter com o Koushirou. Ele deve estar na sala de computadores, como sempre.

- Yosh… Depois falamos.

- Vais ter agora uma nova Professora, não é?

- _Yap._ A professora Imanari entrou ontem de baixa – anuiu Taichi.

- Então boa sorte.

- _Thank you~_

Seguiram cada um para seu lado. Yamato viu-o desaparecer pelas escadas antes de se voltar e transpor as portas para encontrar um temporal medonho lá fora.

- Desculpa Taichi, mas guardar surpresa não te vai fazer nenhum mal… – murmurou para consigo.

Ajeitando a mala no ombro, Taichi subiu as escadas, desta vez até ao quinto andar. Não demorou a subir os vários lances de degraus e chegou à sala B-12 rapidamente. Para sua surpresa, a turma já entrava dentro da sala. Correu antes que ficasse para trás.

Entrou e, verificando ser o último a fazê-lo, fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhou em frente distraidamente... mas o olhar dele ficou preso na visão que lhe exibiu diante dos olhos. Ficou de boca aberta.

_Uma formosa e esguia mulher morena com olhos verde-esmeralda estava sentada na secretária da antiga professora, ao lado da janela._ O cabelo cor-de-amêndoa liso ondulava nas pontas e caía-lhe nos ombros. Uma coleira negra ajustava-se ao seu pescoço de garça. Um sorriso lascivo embelezava-lhe o rosto liso e, não obstante o aspecto invulgar, Taichi achou que aquele casaco preto justo de cabedal lhe ficava a matar. Parecia uma adolescente; não uma professora. Os fechos prateados brilhavam e as botas biqueira-de-aço pretas completavam o perfil.

Controlado pelo efeito de surpresa, o ruído das cadeiras a arrastarem fê-lo acordar e Taichi descolou os pés do chão apressando-se a sentar-se, pensando: _Lucky!_A carteira dele era mesmo em frente à secretária da professora!

Arriscou um olhar na direcção da mulher. A secretária estava vazia, mas a professora estava de pé e escrevia no quadro com a mão esquerda na cintura. Unhas compridas e bem arranjadas...

- Uau… – sussurrou uma voz fascinada a seu lado esquerdo.

Taichi reconheceu a voz de _Stevie _na carteira do lado e conseguiu desviar o olhar para ele. Olhos que brilhavam. Pelos vistos, Taichi não fora o único aluno a ficar impressionado.

- Aquilo não é uma professora… - soltou ele com um espasmo de fascínio –_ É uma deusa grega!_

Taichi deu uma gargalhada, que teve de abafar para não ser alvo da atenção de todos.

Um fungar de desaprovação veio da carteira de trás do amigo. Era Sora, que parecia ruborizada com o comportamento dos rapazes. Naturalmente, ela defendia as suas ideias: um homem não devia gostar de uma mulher só por causa do físico. Mas para Taichi isto eram moralismos. Não se podia esperar outra atitude, vinda da escolhida do amor…

A professora voltou-se e dirigiu um olhar complacente à turma, brincando com o giz, atirando-o ao ar.

- Muito bom dia! – saudou com uma voz jovial e firme. Tinha um sotaque britânico encantador – Já sabem que venho substituir a professora Imanari, não é? O meu nome é Rimaka Eriol.

Taichi tirou o caderno da mala com os olhos nela, pensando que, muito provavelmente, passaria a adorar a disciplina de inglês.

* * *

Yamato seguiu pelo polivalente exterior, em direcção ao pavilhão onde o irmão estudava. Caminhava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, e o seu normal perfil sereno. Ninguém se via cá fora excepto uma rapariguita que veio de lá a correr e passou por ele, ofegante.

Lamentava ter-se aventurado com Sora na chuva antes da aula de Matemática. Agora, agora sentia a roupa húmida colada ao corpo e começava a ter frio. Mas ignorou isso e, ouvindo os pingos grossos da chuva, com o vento húmido a soprar-lhe no rosto, simplesmente apressou o passo.

Entrou no edifício velho e de imediato reconheceu as instalações. A barulheira e os alunos marcavam presença, o chão estava todo molhado e cheio de pegadas. Rapazes e raparigas entre os dez e onze anos corriam e brincavam de um lado para o outro, irrequietos, rindo e berrando. Yamato olhou para eles um pouco chocado. Quando entrara na escola, podia jurar que não tinha um aspecto tão infantil. Como não usavam o uniforme, distinguia-se facilmente quem era mais velho ou mais novo.

Mas Yamato sacudiu estes pensamentos e aproveitou-se da liberdade de vestimenta local para despir o casaco molhado do seu uniforme verde. Chegou, portanto, à sala de informática, com o casaco dobrado pendurado no braço e preparado para encontrar uma multidão lá metida dentro a jogar. Mas quando transpôs as portas… surpreendeu-se.

Encontrou Daisuke, Koushirou, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako e Iori, que estavam todos juntos frente ao computador. Takeru e Hikari olharam os dois para ele, quando lhe notaram a presença.

- Yamato! _(Onii-san!)_

Só então os outros olharam para ele. Yamato fechou a porta atrás de si, espantado. O primeiro, Daisuke, estava sentado e aborrecido, com os braços cruzados nas costas da cadeira. Miyako? Miyako parecia irritadiça ao lado de Koushirou, diante do monitor. Os dedos dele não paravam no teclado, parando só para mexer no mouse. Já Iori reservava-se junto à parede, mais atrás.

- O que é que estão vocês todos a fazer aqui?

Koushirou não retribuiu o sorriso, e os olhos pretos dele não abandoaram o computador. Pareceu invulgarmente transtornado.

- Nada… – balbuciou entre dentes, voltando de novo a franzis o sobrolho para o monitor – Pelo menos até agora…

"Nada"? Yamato não entendeu. Aproximou-se e estranhou o ar trombudo de todos, até do irmão. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e não resistiu em perguntar:

- Morreu alguém?

- O problema é doutro género… – referiu Miyako de voz irritada, cruzando os braços.

Não parecia com disposição para brincadeiras. Yamato desviou o olhar dela para questionar ao irmão.

- O que se passa?

Ao lado de Takeru, foi Daisuke quem respondeu com desenvoltura e um ar amuado.

- O portal não abre… – resumiu – O computador foi-se! Pifou!

- O quê? – soltou Yamato olhando para ele mais atentamente – Espera lá… Não era suposto não estares aqui? - piscou os olhos na direcção da Motomiya Daisuke, que ali estava com um ar particularmente ansioso. Yamato lembrava-se das palavras de Koushirou uma hora antes, sobre "guardar segredo" sobre a visita deles ao mundo digital.

Mas Hikari explicou, algo ruborizada:

- Ele ouviu-me falar com o Takeru-kun durante este intervalo, sobre a surpresa… - disse olhando Daisuke de lado — Ele quis logo vir…

- É claro que quis! – Daisuke abriu um súbito sorriso de alegria; os castanhos olhos dele fixos na sua colega e amiga favorita – E vocês estavam a fazer-me _essa_ surpresa! Fiquei muito comovido, principalmente vindo da Hikari-chaaaaan! – abraçou a amiga antes que esta o pudesse evitar.

Takeru levantou-se, impaciente.

- Sai de cima dela.

- O quê? – disse um Daisuke alienado e inocente – Ah! Sim! Takeru! Também te agradeço a ti! – levantou-se de repente com ar dramático – Dá cá um abraço!

- NÃO TE ATREVAS!

- Rapazes… Tomem juízo… – pediu um Iori embaraçado.

Não durou muito. Pelo menos até Miyako fartar-se de os ouvir galhofar e ir aos arames.

- Importam-se de se calar? – vociferou – Estamos a tentar trabalhar!

- Simpática, como sempre – comentou Daisuke sarcasticamente.

Do outro lado, depois de pressionar furiosamente algumas teclas, Koushirou carregou em _Enter_. Surgiu no ecrã uma espiral colorida.

- Vamos tentar de novo. Miyako-kun, podes…?

Yamato viu-a descruzar os braços com uma tensão fenomenal de músculos. Tinha já o D-3 na mão e pouco faltaria para o ver esmagado.

- Não me vou preocupar em dizer aquela lenga-lenga outra vez – praguejou mal-humorada e estendeu o aparelho para o ecrã.

Olharam todos para o monitor, curiosos.

- _Digital Gate…_ – entoou Miyako em voz firme – _Open!_

Imediatamente o D-3 iluminou-se-lhe na mão e reagiu em sincronia com o ecrã, onde várias cores agitaram-se.

Yamato não viu nada de especial. A espiral colorida indicava que o portal interdimensional se abrira e que só faltava entrarem nele. Porém… tão depressa pensou isto como alguma coisa aconteceu: as cores do monitor tornaram-se vermelhas e um rasto preto de aspecto estranho fez a espiral rodar no sentido inverso do ponteiro dos relógios, com cores azedas.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. Miyako acabara de olhar alarmada para baixo, para o D-3, quando o objecto em questão emitiu um estranho ruído irregular e soltou um flash ofuscante. Miyako soltou um grito assustado. De coração sobressaltado, Yamato olhou para ela e viu-a largar o D-3 que faiscou como se lhe queimasse a mão. O aparelho digital foi cair no chão com um baque seco e Daisuke, Takeru e Hikari puseram-se de pé, alarmados.

- O que foi? – perguntaram muito depressa.

A luz emitida pelo D-3 desapareceu quase imediatamente… e Yamato olhou para cima, ansioso. Miyako parecia assustadíssima e agarrava o pulso direito com a outra mão como se aquilo a tivesse magoado; o cabelo comprido e liso dela a balançar. A sua atenção estava fixa no aparelho no meio do chão, assustada.

- O que diabo…? – parecia afónica, branca como a cal.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Iori espantado.

- O D-3… foi como se eu tivesse apanhado um choque! - explicou Miyako que gesticulou para eles, zangada por não compreenderem logo.

Daisuke fitou-a com uma cova na testa.

- Um choque? Tipo… um choque eléctrico?

Koushirou baixou-se para esticar o braço e apanhar o D-3 no chão.

- Isto não aconteceu há pouco… - observou.

Todos o observaram com ansiedade, mas o aparelho parecia já normalizado. Quando Koushirou se endireitou com o D-3 vermelho, pôs-se a estudá-lo minuciosamente. Yamato aproximou-se e espreitou acima do ombro para ver também.

- Estragado? – sugeriu.

- Se for isso, talvez eu o desmonte… ou então mostro-o ao Gennai-san – considerou Koushirou virando o objecto ao contrário. Contudo, parecia tudo normal com ele. Não havia sinais de queimadura, ou quaisquer sinais de estragos.

- Já usámos o D-3 do Takeru. O portal não abriu, mas…

Yamato deu uma olhada ao irmão, que estava tão intrigado e pensativo quanto os restantes.

- O teu também reagiu assim?

Takeru levantou a cabeça e abanou-a negativamente.

- O computador só foi abaixo… não houve faísca.

Agora que reparava nisso, Yamato voltou a cabeça e verificou que o computador se desligara sozinho como se tivesse sofrido uma descarga eléctrica. Reiniciava… Viu o logótipo do sistema operativo e um apelativo "A iniciar…".

- Então, o que diabo aconteceu?

- Acho que não quero saber… - confessou Miyako, abrindo e fechado a mão como se a sentisse dormente - Dane-se a Digital World! Não quero ficar sem dedos hoje!

- Esperem… – balbuciou Koushirou.

Yamato observou-o e reparou-lhe nos olhos subitamente brilhantes.

- Ocorreu-te alguma coisa? – indagou Iori interessado.

Koushirou recostou-se na cadeira frente ao PC, de novo a postos.

- É só uma ideia… Mas…

Os outros observaram-no confusos, mas Yamato sabia que ele não estava a falar com ninguém em particular.

- _Mas _o quê? – Daisuke insistiu e cruzou os braços, num protesto impaciente.

- …talvez, sim, é isso mesmo! – murmurou de novo Koushirou como se Daisuke tivesse dito algo miraculoso - Yamato-san! Ainda bem que vieste! – disse como se só agora notasse a sua presença – Tens o teu Digivice contigo?

Yamato olhou para ele e as sobrancelhas ergueram-se, escondendo-se no cabelo.

- Sim, já me perguntaste hoje de manhã.

- Mas para quê? – estranhou Hikari, piscando os olhos, baralhada.

- Deixei o meu no cacifo – disse Koushirou despachando a resposta – Preciso do teu.

Achando inútil fazer perguntas, Yamato procurou o Digivice no bolso. Confiou-o na palma da mão que tinha à sua frente e que imediatamente desapareceu – Koushirou atacava o computador escrevendo qualquer coisa numa linha de comandos.

Os outros aproximaram-se, interessados no que ia ele fazer daquela vez. Antes de usar propriamente o Digivice, Koushirou andou às voltas com directórios e mais directórios. Quando já tinha aberto uns dez, Takeru não resistiu ao comentário.

- Vale a pena perguntar o que estás a fazer?

-_ Sim, sim…_ – respondeu Koushirou distraído com o teclado.

Estava agora colado a um código cheio de cifrões e asteriscos. Yamato estava a ver que percebia tanto daquilo como o Taichi de desenho. Ficaram ali a observá-lo até Miyako dar uma olhada ao relógio.

- Podes despachar-te? – apelou preocupada – O intervalo de vinte minutos está a acabar.

- OK – acedeu Koushirou – Estou quase.

Depois de dar a entender que copiava as inscrições do aparelho – ainda que usando uma espécie de equivalência, pois que os estranhos caracteres pareciam indecifráveis –, pouco mais que um minuto depois, exclamava:

- Já está. Se isto não funcionar, não sei o que mais funciona…

Daisuke tinha estado a brincar com os botões da camisa do uniforme. Perguntou, finalmente, se sobrolho franzido:

- E o QUE É QUE fizeste?

- Outra forma para que os Digivices nos dêem acesso à Digital World é que recebam algum sinal de perigo que os active – explicou Koushirou com fluência e devolveu o Digivice a Yamato com um olhar significativo como se aquilo bastasse para começarem a perceber o que ele tinha feito.

Silêncio.

- E...? – insistiu Iori com uma curiosidade imensa.

Claramente, não fora suficiente. Koushirou tentou detalhar:

- Bom... Tentei simular uma espécie de programa que cria uma "situação de perigo". Claro que o programa é inofensivo para a Digital World… – disse o escolhido do conhecimento com um meio sorriso – mas as possibilidades do portal abrir aumentam se o Digivice estiver configurado para considerar este programa como uma ameaça, mesmo que não o seja.

- Então, quando usaste o Digivice do meu irmão foi para…? – indagou Takeru interessado.

- Foi para simular uma emergência. Geralmente, os nossos Digivices (apontou para si e para Yamato) só abrem portais em emergências. Teoricamente, criando uma emergência, criamos um portal.

- Cada vez percebo menos… - murmurou a voz confusa de Daisuke – Isso é mesmo possível?

- Foi o próprio Gennai-san que me disse o que fazer, numa das nossas conversas – admitiu Koushirou acalorado – Mas foi só teoria; não sei se resulta. Ele usou um sistema parecido para nos levar à Digital World, quando tivemos que sacrificar parte do poder dos nossos brasões.

Yamato reparou como o irmão e Hikari esforçavam-se por não desatar a rir. Daisuke parecia fingir perceber tudo o que ouvia e anuía sem parar. No entanto, pareceu reparar neles e parou, ficando todo vermelho. Para disfarçar, agarrou no D-3 e dirigiu-o ao monitor em tom decidido.

- Então podemos tentar, Koushirou? – indagou num tom ingénuo.

- A postos – confirmou o próprio, desviando-se com a cadeira.

- Yosh! Afastem-se, ora-sama vai conseguir agora! - cantarolou um Daisuke cheio de confiança.

Miyako voltou-se para o monitor, com um olhar céptico. Não parecia muito convencida de que o problema estivesse relacionado com os digivices, e receava que aquilo trouxesse consequências piores...

- _Digital Gate…_ - citou Daisuke firmemente. O D-3 acendeu-se - …_open!_

A luz pareceu atingir em cheio o ecrã. A espiral de cores estava de volta. Parecia que resultara… mas como as outras vezes tinham falhado, ninguém quis formular uma conclusão imediata. De facto, o que se seguiu não deu nem tempo para respirarem.

Outra luz intensa apanhou-os de surpresa vinda do lado oposto e Yamato deu consigo a olhar, assombrado, para a sua própria mão onde tinha o seu digivice.

- Mas o que…?

Hikari e Miyako soltaram um grito. Também Yamato sentiu um calafrio. Um clarão veio sabe-se lá de onde, e de seguida, todas as luzes da sala e do corredor apagaram-se.

Ainda alarmado, o grupo olhou para o monitor miraculosamente ligado no meio da escuridão. A imagem vermelha voltara: era uma espiral com um rasto negro. Com um certo mal-estar, Yamato associou esta imagem a alto sinistro e psicadélico, como a cor do sangue e um par de olhos feios e deformados – semelhante a alguém tenebroso olhando-os malevolamente. Isto, antes do computador imitar o resto das luzes, (ainda que tardiamente) desligando-se.

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral.

…

- …sinistro – balbuciou Iori.

_Sinistro _era a palavra adequada. Mas os fenómenos não pararam, e no meio do silêncio, todos foram sobressaltados por um novo barulho que ressoou dentro das quatro paredes da sala. Esse barulho era intermitente e seco… e todos olharam na direcção de Yamato, espantados.

O barulho vinha do seu Digivice, pousado na palma da sua mão. Ao contrário do D-3 de Daisuke, este aparelho continuava a reagir com o típico som com intervalos curtos e regulares. Contudo, Yamato reparou com algum espanto que não era o ecrã que se iluminava. Eram, sim, as inscrições que Koushirou copiara – os símbolos brilhavam em movimentos circulares das várias cores do arco-íris, acompanhando o ritmo intermitente do som.

- Oi…

- Tens a certeza que o programa é inofensivo Izumi-senpai? – perguntou Miyako nervosa.

- Tenho a certeza absoluta – garantiu ele. Parecia contudo, espantadíssimo por um Digivice reagir daquela maneira. Não tirava os olhos pretos dele.

Yamato levantou o olhar para o amigo, confuso.

- Não terás mexido em alguma coisa? Nunca o vi brilhar assim.

- Não é impossível – Koushirou admitiu, mas o seu sobrolho franzido deu a entender que ele não estava convencido – Ainda que não veja _como_.

Ficaram por momentos calados… e o aparelho continuava a apitar-lhe na palma da mão...

* * *

- Muito bem… quem temos agora? Vejamos… Takenouchi Sora-san?

- _Presente!_

A professora Rimaka levantou os olhos verdes do dossier para observar a turma. Viu a escolhida de cabelo ruivo que se levantara. Taichi também a viu; a amiga estava na carteira atrás de Stevie.

- Diz a Imanari que tens notas bastante satisfatórias… – disse a estagiária lendo uma nota do dossier – Responsável… Pontual…– olhou para cima erguendo as sobrancelhas – Acho que nos vamos dar muito bem – concluiu.

Sora sorriu, baixando o olhar meio embaraçada.

- É muito raro que atribua notas superiores a 75% sem algum tempo para me habituar convosco. Posso vir a cometer algumas injustiças no início deste semestre. Por isso, venham ter comigo para esclarecer o assunto. Lembrem-se que serei eu a responsável pela vossa nota no final do ano e também serei eu quem farei o exame. Combinado?

- Sim, _sensei! _– responderam animadamente alguns dos alunos, em nome da turma.

- Sora-kun… – Rimaka olhou para a própria com um ar franco – Se as tuas notas por ventura baixarem ou não seguirem o padrão habitual, espero que fales comigo.

Sora observou a professora com alguma curiosidade e surpresa. Mas anuiu… e sentou-se.

De cabeça apoiada no braço, Taichi levantou a cabeça do caderno para a sua frente. No quadro, ainda estava escrito o sumário em giz: _Apresentação da professora substituta aos alunos_. Pensou que era muito raro ouvir um professor tratar os seus alunos por outro nome que não fosse o apelido. Era a segunda professora estrangeira que tinham, naquele semestre.

- Tatewaki Yuuki-kun? – ouviu a professora chamar "Stevie", com aquele sotaque britânico.

- Presente!

Esperar que a vez da apresentação tocasse a todos poderia ser algo maçador, não fosse o tom jovial da professora e o sorriso misterioso que ostentava cada vez que fixava cada aluno. Taichi não sabia dizer porquê, mas aquele ar vivo por parte da professora estagiária era interessante. Não se cansava de tentar decifrar o significado daquele sorriso… era como se já o tivesse visto antes.

- …Média de 70% – dizia a professora jovial lendo o papel, com uma sobrancelha erguida – Tens boas notas, mas a professora Imanari garantiu-me que não eras fácil de convencer a estudar.

Houve alguns risos na turma. Ela mostrou um sorriso lascivo a Stevie, que ficou totalmente ruborizado.

- É que… os meus pais são norte-americanos… – justificou ele de olhar pregado no dela, quase hipnotizado.

Taichi conteve a custo o ataque de riso perante o ar do amigo. Felizmente, a seguir seria a sua vez de se apresentar e não teria de evitar o mistério por muito tempo.

- Americanos, hã... – a professora anotava num caderno.

Mas, de repente, foram interrompidos. Alguém batia à porta, e as cabeças da turma voltaram-se todas na mesma direcção.

- Professora…? – Ami ofereceu-se para abrir a porta, porque estava mais perto da saída.

- Obrigada. Eu abro… – agradeceu Rimaka levantando-se.

As botas pesadas tilintaram enquanto andava para abrir a porta. Quando o fez, Taichi viu um homem à espera do lado de fora. Pôde observá-lo e perceber que não era um professor. Era um sujeito com cerca de quarenta anos de idade, bem vestido, com gravata e fato preto. Mas Taichi arrepiou-se quando viu o rosto dele: tinha um olhar frio como gelo. O homem não sorria e tinha a expressão casmurra de um _bullbog_. Começou uma conversa segredada com a professora, e como não era ninguém de interessante, a atenção da turma dispersou-se para os colegas do lado.

Sora aproveitou a deixa para inclinar-se para o amigo.

- Taichi? – disse num murmúrio acima do burburinho de fundo que se gerou.

Taichi tentou ignorar o homem. Em vez disso, esboçou um sorriso e fingiu olhar atentamente para as nádegas redondas da professora. Mas fê-lo muito mais no intuito de provocar a amiga, do que outra coisa.

- Olha-me aquelas pernas… – observou.

Resultou. Sora estava inclinada na mesa e fulminou-o com o olhar.

- Ela é uma professora. Vê se tens mais respeito! – relembrou.

_Ouviu-se um "bip" pálido..._

A expressão de Sora suavizou-se e piscou os olhos cor de mel para ele, confusa. Tinha sido um som familiar.

- Taichi… que barulho foi esse?

Ele devolveu-lhe um olhar meio confundido. Mas ouviu também um "bip", que vinha do seu bolso direito. Era um som intermitente demasiado familiar para ser ignorado. Reconhecendo-o, Taichi levou a mão ao bolso sem hesitar e sentiu os seus dedos tocarem numa superfície metálica.

Entreolhou-se com Sora. Também o rosto dela estava aturdido de espanto.

- É o Digivice!

O som era abafado pelo ruído de conversa da turma, mas não tardaria em se fazer notar, se o barulho diminuísse. Seguido pela atenção alarmada de Sora, Taichi tirou o Digivice do bolso, verificando se a professora não reparava em nada e continuava a falar com o indivíduo. Stevie observava-os meio confuso mas Taichi não temia nada da parte dele. Endireitou-se na cadeira, e pôs-se a observar o aparelho.

O som era o mesmo do costume, mas Taichi franziu o sobrolho ao constatar que a reacção não era semelhante às outras: em vez de sair luz do ecrã, a luz provinha dos símbolos que percorriam a orla do ecrã. Andavam em círculo e tinham uma estranha mudança de cores.

- O que se passa? – sussurrou Sora, inclinando-se para a frente, intrigada.

- Não faço ideia… – respondeu um Taichi atrapalhado, sacudindo o dispositivo – O Digivice passou-se!

De súbito… _Todas as luzes da sala desligaram-se_.

Alguns alunos da turma pararam de falar, confusos. Taichi levantou a cabeça para o tecto quando também a professora se interrompeu para olhar para cima. Pela porta, todos repararam que também as luzes do corredor foram abaixo.

- Um apagão? – ouviu-se a voz de Akira perguntar.

Ninguém respondeu, mas a preocupação de Taichi caiu imediatamente no Digivice. Sentia o coração palpitar-lhe intensamente no peito._ O que se passava? _

A sala estava escurecida num ambiente pálido de azul.

- Parece um curto-circuito… - observou alguém.

- É da trovoada… - disse o outro.

Fez-se silêncio durante cinco segundos. Exactamente nesse instante, ouviu-se o barulho do Digivice em alto e bom som! O barulho foi nítido, no meio daquele silêncio medonho. Taichi sentiu o sangue gelar-lhe nas veias quando o olhar da professora e da turma em peso se concentraram nele.

- _O que foi isto?_

Com o coração a bater-lhe contra as costelas, o olhar aflito dele cruzou-se com uma Sora não menos atrapalhada. Não esperava que ela pudesse ajudá-lo no que quer que fosse. Desesperadamente, disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça…

- Foi… É… o meu telemóvel…! – gaguejou com um sorriso nervoso e tentando transmitir um ar de quem o lamenta; pôs-se de pé – Desculpe! Deve ser uma emergência, da… da minha mãe…! – enquanto isto apertava o Digivice só desejando que ninguém percebesse que o som era de um aparelho que parecia tudo menos um telemóvel.

Viu o homem fitá-lo intensamente… e o efeito foi o que uma fera a encarar a sua presa. Por alguma razão, Taichi sentiu o sorriso abandoná-lo. Aquele homem de fato preto, bem vestido, tinha um olhar algo tenebroso… era como…

_Era como se ele soubesse._

«Impossível!» rosnou Taichi dentro da sua cabeça. Só podia ser efeito do pânico. Os receios dele foram algo dissipados só mesmo quando viu o sorriso gentil da professora, que parecia divertida.

- Atende se quiseres… - disse despreocupadamente – Enquanto falo com o senhor Tomoheda, podes ir lá fora longe do barulho – e voltou-se para um homem perplexo, que parecia não aprovar minimamente aquela atitude excêntrica.

Taichi ficou de boca aberta. Também ele não entendia nada. Seria aquele o comportamento normal de uma professora?

Foi a voz de Sora quem o despertou.

- Taichi…! – rosnou-lhe em voz baixíssima, entre dentes – Faz alguma coisa!

_Stevie_ olhava-os com interesse.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, não se passa…? – balbuciou, com um tom de voz que pretendia não ser demasiado óbvio.

Taichi sabia o que ele estava a pensar. Ele sabia da existência dos escolhidos, e sabia que ele, Sora e Yamato eram três deles. Levou a mão ao bolso esquerdo e levantou-se rapidamente; quando se aproximou de Sora, pousou em cima do caderno dela um molhe pequeno de chaves.

Ela viu o chaveiro e depois levantou a cabeça para ele, confusa.

- Se me demorar, pega nas minhas coisas e guarda-as no cacifo… - murmurou ele.

Sora devolveu-lhe o olhar, perplexa.

- Tu não vais…?

- …ter com o Koushirou… – completou ele anuindo com a cabeça.

- Mas agora…?

Mas ele deixou-a para trás antes que tentasse detê-lo. Passou pela professora e pelo homem, sem olhar para ele, embora sentisse o olhar na sua nuca. Deu graças ao facto de haver uma bifurcação no corredor. Assim pôde colocar-se fora de vista, sem se afastar muito da sala. Seria suspeito se a professora o visse afastar-se corredor fora.

Contornou a curva em forma de "L" e, mal se viu fora de vista, desatou a correr pelo corredor de luzes desligadas, esperando que os passos não fizessem demasiado ruído. Àquela hora o bloco estava deserto e em silêncio, ao ponto de a chuva fazer-se ouvir com nitidez, mesmo dentro do edifício.

Começou a descer as escadas a dois e dois, na ânsia de chegar depressa ao rés-do-chão. Também o cérebro dele começou a acelerar. O Digivice continuava a apitar a intervalos regulares e uma vez mais ele teve que observar a palma da mão direita. As inscrições ainda emitiam luz.

_Porque razão o Digivice se punha a apitar assim, sem motivo aparente?_

E a luz… Teria o curto-circuito algo a ver?

Taichi só conhecia uma pessoa naquele momento que o podia ajudar: Izumi Koushirou era sempre quem lhe dava as melhores respostas. Sabia que Yamato devia estar com ele na sala de informática e anteviu o espanto dos parceiros ao vê-lo tão inesperadamente. Só esperava que ele pudesse dar as respostas que queria. Assim o abandono da aula não seria totalmente em vão e poderia suportar melhor um castigo.

Chegou ao hall, ofegante. Uma ventania húmida fustigou-lhe o rosto mal abriu as portas. A chuva torrencial formava densas camadas de água no ar, empurradas pelo vento forte, mal deixando ver o caminho. As árvores estava a ser agitadas e sacudidas contra o gradeamento.

Mas Taichi não pensou em evitar a chuva. Desatou a correr em direcção ao bloco C e apercebeu-se de que o barulho do aparelho mal se ouvia com os uivos do vento.

Enquanto corria, sentiu a surpresa invadi-lo ao encontrar, bem lá ao fundo, a silhueta da sua irmã Hikari, acompanhada de Takeru, Daisuke e Miyako. Também eles estavam apressadíssimos, com as mochilas às costas e ao ombro.

- Que horas são? – perguntava Hikari aflita.

- Onze e quarenta e sete! – respondeu Miyako escandalizada – Vou chegar tarde ao teste de ciências e estou toda molhada!

Daisuke, por seu lado, arquejou as sobrancelhas ao reconhecer a figura do amigo mais velho.

- Taichi-senpai? O que fazes aqui?

Todos olharam na mesma direcção, e Taichi parou, ofegante.

- Podia perguntar-vos o mesmo…!

- Estivemos com o Koushirou-san – referiu Takeru apressadamente – Depois explicamos… O tempo passou sem que nos déssemos conta…

- Estivemos na sala de computadores a tentar abrir o…

- Shiu! Não sabes estar calado?

- Mas já não adianta fazer surpresa! O portal não abre!

- _Onii-chan?_

Taichi reparou na irmã. Hikari tentava domar o cabelo contra a ventaria, mas tinha as sobrancelhas dela arqueadas e os olhos assustados e atentos na mão dele.

- O que é isso que tens na mão?

- Isto? – abriu os dedos da mão e mostrou o Digivice, que com certeza devia ter chamado a atenção da irmã, porque brilhava como nunca – Saí da sala para mostrar isto ao Koushirou… Nunca tinha visto o Digivice assim… - respondeu.

- O teu também? – um eco de vozes.

Taichi levantou a cabeça devagar e ficou a olhar para eles.

- "Também"?

Hikari entreolhou-se significativamente para os outros.

- É melhor que vás ter com eles – atalhou Takeru, antes que ela pudesse explicar; segurou a gravata que sacudia ao vento – O Koushirou-san explica-te tudo melhor.

- Sim – concordou a irmã – O Yamato-san está com ele.

Taichi fitou-a por momentos. Eles realmente estavam com pressa, e aquele não era o melhor lugar para falar…

- OK.

- Argh! Não quero saber! Eu vou também, Taichi-senpai! – exclamou Daisuke de repente, obstinado. Mesmo com o uniforme da escola, a rebeldia dele era a mesma.

- Daisuke…! – censurou Miyako zangada – Tu vens connosco!

- Mas e se…?

- "E se" nada! O Izumi-senpai já disse que não é motivo para alarme! Vamos embora!

- Vamos… Estamos já atrasadíssimos!

Miyako puxou um Daisuke zangado pela gravata e foi com o aviso da Hikari que Taichi os viu afastarem-se na direção do bloco A, com a saia esvoaçante. Já sentia a roupa toda molhada e estava agora curioso para descobrir o que lhes tinha acontecido…

Pensava nisto quando um súbito _flash _o fez estacar a seis metros da porta da entrada. Olhou bruscamente para as nuvens, impressionado… Quase imediatamente o som de um relâmpago troou no ar com tanta força que ver vibrar o ar. Tudo bem que o Japão era dado a _Tsunamis _e terramotos, mas Taichi pensou que não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto um temporal daqueles em Tóquio.

O som do Digivice ouviu-se novamente.

Taichi levantou o aparelho à frente dele, ao nível dos olhos. As luzes coloridas percorriam as inscrições com cada vez mais velocidade… chovia cada vez mais… o vento estava cada vez mais forte… e sentia agora uma sensação macabra em relação a tudo aquilo…

_Como um sinal._

De súbito, viu-se um clarão e um trovão que preencheram o ar em simultâneo, fazendo-o olhar para cima sobressaltado, ainda a tempo de visualizar a cauda de um relâmpago. Nessa fracção de segundo, o tempo parou… Um vulto sinistro apareceu nas nuvens densas. Era uma cabeça de cão, olhos luminosos e presas salientes avançando sobre ele.

Nada evitou o que se seguiu. No momento seguinte, deixou-se de perceber o que estava a acontecer.

Algures, num pátio deserto, uma longínqua gargalhada foi trazida pelo vento uivante. Não longe, a voz abafada de uma professora ralhava:

- _Yagami-san! Motomiya-san! Takaishi-san! Ficam de castigo no corredor por chegarem tarde!_

...

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Não se preocupem. Há uma explicação lógica para o portal não abrir, mas vamos com calma. Em relação à questão "Sorato" ou "Taiora", posso apenas prometer que vai haver desenvolvimento disso sim. Só que nesta primeira fase as preocupações dos escolhidos estarão um pouco afastadas do amor...


	3. O despertar da ameaça: Dark Tyrannomon

**Créditos: **Digimon Adventure e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Resumo:** Dois anos depois da derrota de BelialVandemon, o Mundo Digital é visto como uma descoberta revolucionária. As crianças escolhidas vivem em paz, ansiosas e em vias de realizar um sonho: a união daqueles dois mundos. "O sonho que se tornou um pesadelo..."

**Título: Digimon Adventure 03: World Wide War**

**~ Capítulo III ~  
O despertar da ameaça: Dark Tyrannomon**

O silêncio reinava numa sala sem electricidade. Só se ouvia o som abafado da chuva e do vento, lá fora.

Yamato e Koushirou tinham perdido palavras sobre o que possivelmente acontecera com o Digivice. Ambos tinham concordado com gestos mudos que Daisuke e o resto do grupo deviam ir às aulas. A dada altura, contudo, o escolhido da Amizade calou-se e voltou-se para olhar muito rápido através do vidro das janelas.

- O que foi? – indagou Koushirou, confuso.

Sentira um calafrio… Sem responder, Yamato observou as nuvens que se aglomeravam no céu. O temporal lá fora parecia estar a piorar…

- Olha…

Koushirou levantou-se da cadeira para juntar-se a ele, junto à janela. Espreitou também e deparou-se com o mesmo temporal intimidador. O amigo tinha razão quando dizia que aquela não parecia uma chuva normal.

Yamato baixou a cabeça, observando o Digivice pela vigésima vez naquele dia. A luz não parara. O aparelho ainda apitava-lhe na mão. Era muito estranho que o portal se recusasse a abrir sem mais nem menos, mas o mais estranho era que o D-3 de Miyako se tivesse comportado daquela maneira… Em acréscimo, era agora o dispositivo dele que parecia ter enlouquecido.

Poucos segundos depois de ter este pensamento, todavia... foi quando o Digivice calou-se. De súbito, as cores extinguiram-se com tons pálidos, suavemente… e o aparelho voltou ao normal diante dos seus olhos.

Koushirou manteve a atenção fixa na palma da mão do amigo, intrigado. Não queria aguardar pelo regresso da electricidade para poder voltar a usar o computador. Sem aviso, afastou-se da janela e pegou na mala que estava pousada ao lado do computador desligado.

Yamato voltou-se para trás ao ouvi-lo arrastar uma cadeira; estava a arrumá-la.

- Aonde vais?

Podia adivinhar a resposta, porque ambos sentiam que algo de muito estranho se passava. Tratando-se de Koushirou, não se incomodou em ocultar-lhe o seu mau pressentimento.

- Achas que…?

- Não sei… – Koushirou balbuciou com modéstia, mas parecia preocupado – Mas não vou esperar que a electricidade volte. Quero ir para casa; lá posso falar com o Gennai-san com mais segurança.

* * *

**Na Digital World...**

Taichi sentia-se meio enjoado. Era como se tivesse andado quilómetros numa montanha russa repleta de _loopings _e curvas repentinas... Uma brisa agradável soprou-lhe o rosto, e talvez tenha sido isso que o acordou suavemente para a realidade.

Estava... deitado no chão? Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas foi contra uma luz forte que lhe feriu a vista. Praguejou e levantou um braço instintivamente, meio cego e a lacrimejar.

Esfregou-os e piscou os olhos doridos contra a luz. O sol brilhava com toda a força nas alturas, num céu limpo e azul.

_Céu limpo e azul?_

Taichi piscou os olhos, surpreso. Aos poucos começou a recuperar a visão. Várias copas de árvores erguiam-se em redor, sibilando ao sabor da brisa, com um cenário muito mais colorido e alegre do que se lembrava de ver minutos atrás. Pensou que estava a sonhar. Era impossível que o tempo tivesse mudado tão de repente. Não estivera ele poucos momentos antes debaixo de uma chuva torrencial…?

Confuso, ergueu-se e sentou-se no chão, sentindo uma mão tocar em relva macia. O odor das árvores era familiar. Conhecia aquele aroma de bosque tropical que lhe penetrou os sentidos. Sentia o uniforme da escola todo molhado, completamente colado ao corpo, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma piscina. Considerou isto como uma prova de que não estava louco. Tampouco podia acreditar que estivesse na Digital Wo...

...

Plantas. Arbustos. Sinais de trânsito. Sim... era a Digital World.

- ...está aí alguém?

Silêncio. Os sinais de trânsito era a única pista que tinha. Procurou uma televisão. Devia haver uma ali perto, certo? Mas não. Nunca a encontrou.

Por momentos, ficou ali a tentar perceber o que diabo se tinha passado. Por que raio ele estava ali? Percebeu entretanto que ainda tinha o punho da mão direita fechado... e abriu-o. Na palma da mão ainda tinha o Digivice. Já não emitia as mesmas luzes coloridas de antes, nem nenhum som.

- Voltou ao normal... - balbuciou.

Olhou outra vez em volta, cada vez mais intrigado. O Digivice não reagira por acaso… Obviamente, fora parar à Digital World. Mas fora acidentalmente? Não fazia ideia do possível motivo para ele estar ali, a menos que algum portal tivesse enlouquecido. Era um pensamento bizarro. Os portais nunca se abriam sem ordem de um digivice. A menos que...

Apoiou as mãos no chão e endireitou as costas, pondo-se de pé muito depressa.

- ...que lugar...?

Era uma pequena clareira, disso não havia dúvida. Mas o terreno parecia tão grande que perdia-se de vista, formando uma espécie de estrada. Havia um caminho de terra batida ali na floresta. Em redor, as árvores estavam dispersas, e a vegetação rasteira e colorida chegava-lhe pela cintura, ocultando-lhe praticamente os pés. _Parecia que tudo estava em paz..._

Fosse como fosse, tinha que procurar uma televisão. Tinha que voltar para o mundo real... e avisar os amigos, caso se demorasse. A probabilidade de associarem o seu desaparecimento à Digital World era remota… a menos que Sora, Hikari e o resto do pessoal considerassem a forma como o Digivice dele se tinha comportado na presença deles.

Sem pensar duas vezes, baixou o olhar e levou a mão ao bolso interior do casaco. Ia enviar uma mensagem a Sora, e talvez ela pudesse explicar ao Koushirou o que acontecera e...

Nada? Piscou os olhos. A mão vazia.

Não encontrou o que procurava.

- Bonito… – Taichi resmungou com um grande suspiro de frustração. Que péssima hora para deixar o D-Terminal para trás! - Vou ter de encontrar outra forma…

Desistindo que procurar nos bolsos, tomou ar, e concluiu que sua única alternativa seria _esperar _que algum deles se lembrasse de procurá-lo ali, ou acedesse à Digital World. Então poderiam encontrá-lo com a ajuda dos Digivices. Enquanto isso, tinha que procurar uma televisão, procurar o Agumon, talvez, e aguardar que abrissem o portal...

Na esperança de, pelo menos, descobrir onde estava… deu o primeiro passo, e começou a caminhar. Chamou mentalmente mil nomes a si próprio e jurou que, para a próxima, nem que um míssil rebentasse com Tóquio, jamais voltaria a sair de casa sem ter pelo menos um telemóvel amarrado na cintura.

Porém, a atenção dele foi desviada para cima.

Por entre as copas das árvores, viu uma espécie de elevação rochosa. Aquele terreno característico das falésias e das montanhas. Aquilo deu-lhe uma ideia. Se subisse a algo alto, teria um campo de visão bem superior, e poderia tentar localizar-se melhor. Talvez até a paisagem lhe fosse familiar.

Animou-se. Acelerou o passo. Sabia que não havia nada a temer dos Digimons em geral, mas numa floresta onde a maioria das criaturas adquiria facilmente o estatuto de gigantes, e onde as memórias envolviam sempre grandes lutas, era difícil não sentir um nervoso miudinho. Sentiu alguma dificuldade de movimentos, por isso tirou o casaco encharcado em água e atou-o pelas mangas à cintura. _Assim… assim podia mover-se mais à vontade..._

Durante aquilo que pareceram apenas alguns minutos, teve a sensação estranha de estar a penetrar ainda mais na floresta. A rocha desaparecera entre a folhagem. Olhou para cima e ficou ali, a pensar se não devia voltar para trás… talvez… Não. Ia continuar. Tinha de mentalizar-se para um caminho difícil. Só isso…

Mas, ainda antes do primeiro passo, um suave movimento à direita despertou-lhe a atenção. Ele parou... e olhou.

Não viu nada senão um enorme arbusto no meio das enormes folhas de uma planta.

«_ Deve ser sido minha imaginação… _» - cogitou para consigo.

Ou talvez não.

- _…Achas que ele nos viu?_ – sussurrou uma voz muito aguda. Demasiado até para ser inaudível.

- _Ssshh! Calado!_ – respondeu no mesmo tom outra voz igualmente fininha.

Não… _Isto _Taichi não imaginara. A planta tinha olhos. Franziu o sobrolho e aproximou-se.

- Está alguém aí? – indagou em voz alta.

- _Aaah! Ele viu-nos! _– exclamaram os donos das vozes, em alvoroço.

- Fujam daqui! Eu distraio-o! – gritou um deles.

Sobressaltou-se. Antes que se recompusesse, uma bola cor-de-rosa disparou dos arbustos na sua direcção, aos gritos.

- _Ao ataque! Ao ataque! Ao ataaaaaaque!_

Uma bola de veludo atingiu-o em cheio no rosto. Taichi quis desviar-se, mas não se equilibrou a tempo: pé bateu-lhe num ramo e, impedido de recuar, foi atirado para o meio do chão.

- Aproveitem!

- Fujam! Rápido! Corram!

Atarantado e deitado ao comprido no chão, sentiu um peso na zona do estômago. Abriu os olhos, completamente confuso. O que era aquilo?

Era um enorme par de olhos castanhos, em cima da sua barriga, que o encaravam com ar de poucos amigos. As orelhas compridas da criatura cor-de-rosa seguravam num pau comprido com uma pedra toscamente afiada na ponta, que era apontada na sua direcção. Uma enorme boca rangia furiosamente os dentes.

Taichi pestanejou e ignorou a "mini-lança" diante do seu nariz para observar a criatura.

- Koromon? – reconheceu-o e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Quem és tu? O que queres de nós? – rosnou o pequeno Digimon com ar desafiador.

- Agora não tenho dúvidas… - murmurou Taichi sorrindo para consigo – Estou mesmo na Digital World!

O Koromon pareceu atarantado, porque pensou que estava a falar consigo.

- He? Mas é claro que estás na Digital World! Onde raio querias estar?

As outras duas vozes esganiçadas ainda se ouviam e afastavam-se aos gritos. Taichi percebeu imediatamente que aquele não era o seu digimon. Devia ser apenas um Koromon, no meio de tantos outros que fugiram.

- O que é que vos aconteceu? – perguntou, ao perceber o alvoçoro que criara.

- Não te faças de parvo! – exclamou o Koromon furioso – Se queres fazer _bluff _comigo ao menos não me faças de estúpido! Porque é que estás aqui?

Taichi piscou os olhos, com uma gota de suor.

- Isso é o que eu gostava de saber…

- A minha paciência está a esgotar-se! – rugiu o Koromon sacudindo a lança no ar, zangado – Alguém enviou-te! Não foi?

- Alguém enviou-me? – repetiu Taichi fitando-o espantado. Por alguma razão, estas palavras ficaram-lhe gravadas na memória e sentiu que se lembraria delas mais tarde. Será que o tinham enviado mesmo para o Mundo Digital? Não era um... acidente?

Isto fez Taichi encarar Koromon com um ar ligeiramente mais hesitante.

- Achas que alguém me enviou?

- Não brinques comigo! A nossa aldeia ficou de pernas para o ar por vossa causa! Argh! Mas isso agora acabou! Já apanhámos um prisioneiro e agora vamos mostrar o que acontece quando se metem com os Koromons! – vociferou a criatura abanando furiosamente a lança no ar. O objecto, que já estava rachado, partiu-se ao meio com este movimento. A ponta oscilou por duas lascas.

- Queres dizer que alguém anda a meter-se convosco? – murmurou. Taichi não compreendeu. O digimon estava maluco? Por alguma razão, nem sequer o reconhecia como uma criança escolhida, embora esta fosse a conclusão mais óbvia. Mais ninguém podia entrar no Mundo Digital, não era?

- É preciso ter lata! – bradou o Koromon completamente fora de si – Se não estivesses aqui com os teus lacaios, não estava aqui a prender-te!

- Mas eu cheguei agora mesmo! – exclamou Taichi arqueando as sobrancelhas – E tem calma; eu não sou teu inimigo! - acrescentou um pouco zangado.

Perante isto, o Koromon olhou para ele intrigado. Pela primeira vez olhava para o escolhido com ar sério… mas isto durou quase um minuto e Taichi começou a ficar incomodado. Não se absteve em chamá-lo à atenção.

- Ahm… D-desculpa lá… mas… vais ficar aí a olhar para mim? Doem-me as costas…

Tu não és um digimon – concluiu o Koromon espantado. Falou como se nem o tivesse ouvido.

- Já reparei... – disse Taichi secamente – Eu sou um humano, sou uma...

- Um humano? – interrompeu o Koromon com um ar espantadíssimo – Mas os Humanos não podem entrar no nosso mundo!

Taichi anuiu, lembrando-se das palavras de Oikawa.

- Não um humano qualquer; só as Crianças Escolh...

- Mas tu não és uma criança! – interrompeu o digimon impaciente.

- Mas também não sou um adulto! - Taichi estava a começar a perder a paciência – Importas-te de sair de cima de mim?

- Está bem. Não és um digimon… Mas então o que faz aqui um humano?

O Koromon saltou para o lado e Taichi pode levantar-se, finalmente, massajando o estômago. Respirou de alívio, porque tinha estado deitado em cima de uma pedra.

- És um pouco gordo para um bicho pequeno...

- Gordo? Estás a ofender-me! – rosnou o Koromon olhando-o indignado.

Taichi fungou, meio divertido; pelo menos o bicho não parecia totalmente sério ou convencido de que ele era um inimigo, caso contrário, não entabuaria conversa, não era?

- Não faço ideia do motivo de eu estar aqui, mas... - o sorriso morreu-lhe um pouco - Disseste que alguém vos atacou? Podes contar-me o que aconteceu?

O Koromon hesitou, desta vez, mais solene.

- Como é que eu sei que posso confiar em ti?

Taichi procurou o Digivice, que caíra. Encontrou-o a um metro de si, correu a apanhá-lo e levantou-se. O Koromon observou-o e pareceu interessado no aparelho.

- O que é isso?

Mostrou-o.

- Um Digivice. Todas as crianças escolhidas têm um — explicou Taichi, sem ocultar um leve sorriso de orgulho ao ver como o digimon ficou de olhos esbugalhados ao perceber o que era aquilo - Podes confiar em mim agora?

- É parecido com… AHH! - gritou - É mesmo! É exactamente como os anciães me falam na aldeia! – exclamou subitamente o Koromon, estarrecido.

- Aldeia… – Taichi foi surpreendido pela forma como aquilo que soou familiar – Há pouco falaste de uma aldeia Koromon, não foi…?

- As crianças escolhidas tinham uma coisa igual a essas… - continuou o Koromon que pareceu não tê-lo ouvido, para variar – O Jijimon conta muitas vezes que elas ajudaram-nos contra os Pagumons!

- Caramba! Então… quer dizer que estou no continente Server! – concluiu Taichi um pouco mais aliviado.

- Alto aí! – exclamou subitamente o Koromon, que olhou para ele furioso – O que fazes TU com um aparelho das crianças escolhidas?

…

Taichi ficou de boca aberta ao ouvir isto. Nem Daisuke conseguia ser tão estúpido!

- Eu sabia! Atacaste-os, não foi? - o Koromon gritava e agitou de novo a lança na sua direção, rangendo os dentes — Eles devem ter tentado ajudar-nos desde o início! Foram capturados! Eu sei de tudo! Onde é que eles estão? ONDE?

- Hei! HEI! Espera aí! – o escolhido desviou-se da lâmina da lança, agarrando nela – Não capturei ninguém! E não podia capturar os meus amigos sem ser morto por eles primeiro...

- Isso não é verdade! – rugiu a bola cor de rosa – As crianças eram mais pequenas!

- Os humanos crescem! – exclamou Taichi zangado. Começava a perder as estribeiras com o Koromon. A imaginação dele parecia trabalhar a mil à hora…

- Prova-me que és um escolhido, então!

- Tens o Digivice à tua frente. Isto não é uma prova?

- Podes tê-lo roubado! Isso não prova nada!

- Então como diabo queres que prove que...?

Taichi ia retribuir, mas surpreendeu-se com um profundo e prolongado ruído que ouviu-se por todos o bosque: um som que o alertou para a realidade, ignorando o Digimon histérico e louco que continuou a barafustar. Alarmado, olhou em redor com uma sensação de mau presságio.

Não via ninguém. Uma sombra enorme tapara a luz do Sol. Uma nuvem? A escuridão envolveu de repente e obscureceu também o espaço em redor.

- _…estou a falar contigo! Estás a ouvir?_ – rugia o Koromon indignado, ameaçando-o com a lança ridícula – Caminha à minha frente e nada de truques!

- Por que não te calas? – reclamou Taichi exasperado - Não reparaste em nada?

- Não caio em truques tão velhos como esse! – bradou o Digimon exasperado.

De novo, o ruído fez-se ouvir como se viesse das profundezas da garganta de um animal. Sem pensar, o olhar de Taichi disparou para cima… e o que viu deixou-o de boca aberta. O sangue gelou-lhe nas veias ao ver-se debaixo de um par de olhos ameaçadores, gigantes, horrorosos, e um focinho cheio de dentes afiados, que onde escorria uma saliva viscosa. O olhar assassino de um dinossauro observava-os furiosamente, seis metros acima deles. Taichi quase ficou sem forças; só teve coragem para gritar em plenos pulmões:

- FOGE! – gritou.

Sem pensar, agarrou no Koromon pelas orelhas e desatou a correr a toda a velocidade na direcção oposta, entre os arbustos. O rugido ensurdecedor da criatura ecoou pela floresta e fez vibrar o solo e o bosque…

«CRACK!» uma árvore partiu-se ao meio, esmagada por um pé musculado, cheio de garras.

- ELE VOLTOU! – gritava o Koromon apavorado, nos braços de Taichi – Corre…! CORRE! CORRE!

- _O que achas que estou a fazer? _– vociferou Taichi, que saltou outro arbusto e quase foi contra uma árvore. Esquivou-se a tempo e continuou a correr. Olhou para trás, assustado.

Era um Dark Tyrannomon. O enorme Digimon desatou a persegui-los furiosamente, qual leão esfomeado atrás de um rato. E esse rato era ele! Uma barulheira infernal fez-se nítida acima dos seus rugidos e rosnares. Várias árvores foram derrubadas como peças de dominó à sua passagem e cada pegada fazia tremer o solo de forma assustadora.

- Mesmo tão grande… ele mexe-se muito depressa…! – ofegou Taichi tentando fazer-se ouvir acima do ruído.

- Não vamos conseguir!_ Vamos morrer! Vamos morreeeer!_ – gritava um Koromon histérico.

Um braço musculado foi contra uma árvore, que saiu disparada e foi aterrar a vinte metros da sua raiz. Outro rugido atroz explodiu atrás deles, capaz de os deixar surdos.

- Ele está a ganhar terreno! – chorou o Digimon quando passaram pela enorme árvore destroçada – Acelera! És muito lento!

- ESTÁ CALADO OU DEIXO-TE AQUI MESMO! – vociferou Taichi zangado. Uma vez mais, os treinos de futebol mostravam-se extremamente úteis; corria tão rápido que os ramos eram como chicotes nas suas pernas. Mas correr não bastava para garantir distância do Digimon enlouquecido, que tinha um tamanho colossal e ganhava terreno facilmente.

Ouviu-se um "zás" alarmista: um clarão de luz laranja foi disparado e cortou o ar. Taichi atirou-se para o chão instintivamente. Uma bola de fogo foi explodir poucos metros à frente.

- Ele… Ele vai incendiar a nossa floresta! – ouviu gemer.

Taichi soprou um "salvos", demasiado ofegante para falar. Tinha esfolado as mãos e os joelhos, mas ignorou o ardor das feridas. Estendido no chão, rastejou por entre duas árvores e escondeu-se desesperadamente nos arbustos. Só rezou para que Dark Tyrannomon não caminhasse naquela direcção, ou corriam graves riscos de serem esmagados.

- Por que é que paraste? – guinchou o Digimon em pânico.

- Sssh…! Caluda – pediu Taichi num sopro de voz.

De repente, outro ataque foi disparado e a copa da árvore à direita rebentou em fogo. Taichi viu as labaredas subirem à sua frente e sentiu uma onda de pânico. Mesmo que conseguisse escapar da vista do Digimon, não podia escapar ao fogo que se propagava.

- Bolas… - gemeu, sem forças – Koromon, vamos correr mais… Prepara-te…

- E-Espera…! Então, não me agarres pelas oreeeeelhas! - foi o que Taichi fez. E desta vez correu na zona com mais vegetação. Teria que usar o seu tamanho como uma vantagem para poder camuflar-se e fugir.

As árvores pareciam dispersar mais e, entre elas, começou a ver-se lá ao fundo uma linha de água, formando um rio. Também ouvia-se o sussurro de uma cascata. Taichi tinha de resolver aquilo rápido; não podia competir com as pernas robustas do Dark Tyrannomon. Houve mais um rugido e outro clarão de fogo. Quando olhou para cima, encontrou um poste eléctrico. Ficava muito próximo do rio.

- Ok… Koromon, tenho um plano…! – exclamou olhando em frente.

Koromon devolveu-lhe o olhar, branco como a cal.

- Um plano? Numa altura destas?

Mais uma árvore foi projectada e aterrou algures com um estalo de madeira.

- Tens de te despachar! – Taichi engoliu, com dificuldade em respirar – Avisa a aldeia! Trás todos os Koromons para a cascata! Enquanto isso, eu vou fugir e distrair este bruto…

- Chamas a isso um plano?

- VAI! – vociferou Taichi; não tinha tempo para explicar – És pequeno, ele não te vai ver! Avisa toda a gente para se reunir lá!

- Está bem! Está bem! Não vejo como, mas vou!

- _…despacha-te!_

O Koromon pareceu inquieto em deixá-lo sozinho, mas obedeceu: saltou-lhe dos braços e meteu-se pela vegetação densa. Taichi perdeu-o imediatamente de vista. Agora que tinha os braços livres, podia correr melhor. Ouviu um urro atrás de si e voltou-se. Dark Tyrannomon abrandara ligeiramente, inclinando o focinho na direcção para onde fora o Koromon.

Tinha de ganhar tempo…

- HEI! Burro! Estúpido! Asno! ESTOU AQUI, Ó! – gritou e tentou provocá-lo.

Atrás dele, o monstro devolveu-lhe um olhar indignado e cedeu à provocação. Soltou um rugido de irritação e precipitou-se no seu encalço. As patas esmagaram o solo com mais força e uma enorme cauda foi sacudida no ar, derrubando furiosamente as árvores que ficavam no seu caminho. Taichi olhou em frente, arquejante. Insultá-lo não fora boa ideia. Não sabia exactamente como cumprir com o seu plano dali para a frente, mas teria que arriscar… ou o Digimon destruiria toda a floresta. Saltou para trás de uma árvore e seguiu caminho, virando à direita.

O Dark Tyrannomon lançou outra bola de fogo e Taichi sentiu o solo tremer onde segundos antes tinha posto os pés. Teria que se aguentar se não queria ser atingido… Tomou coragem e redobrou a velocidade, vendo uma cascata de água no final da estrada. Lembrava-se de ter corrido por ali vários anos antes, na busca de Agumon. O que fora uma gruta era agora um amontoado de rochas à direita de uma cascata.

O poste de electricidade de alta tensão ia ter que ir abaixo. Taichi queria que a água electrocutasse o digimon. Podia não matá-lo, mas devia ser o suficiente para o afugentar.

Só que, rugindo e cuspindo fogo, Dark Tyrannomon enfurecia-se cada vez mais… e Taichi começou a duvidar que saísse dali com vida…

* * *

**No mundo real...**

Sora quase atropelou os colegas à sua passagem. Carregava duas malas consigo, que conseguiam levar quase todos à sua frente, a sua e a de Taichi.

- Com licença! Desculpem-me! Deixem-me passar! – desculpava-se enquanto subia as escadas atabalhoadamente.

Passou por um aglomerado de alunos do oitavo ano que desciam os degraus no sentido inverso. Quando encontrou a porta que procurava, levou a mão à maçaneta e arrastou-a para o lado, ainda ofegante. Koushirou e Yamato pararam de falar um com o outro para olharem para ela, surpresos.

- Sora!

Yamato indagou e piscou os olhos, ao vê-la. Tirou as mãos do parapeito da janela.

- Não é cedo ainda?

- Sim, mas a professora disse que estava com pressa e tinha um assunto urgente para tratar – explicou a escolhida aproximando-se.

Sora olhou, porém, em redor, e surpreendeu-se por não ver mais ninguém. Não viu Taichi, nem Hikari, nem ninguém. Dirigiu-se a Yamato.

- Não está mais ninguém convosco? – indagou.

- Ah, o Takeru e o resto do pessoal teve de ir às aulas…

- E o Taichi? Ele não esteve aqui?

Yamato piscou os olhos.

- Era suposto que estivesse? – perguntou, por sua vez.

Sora franziu o sobrolho.

- Ele saiu da aula para falar convosco.

- Não o vejo desde que nos separámos, no hall de entrada… – contradisse com simplicidade.

Mas surpreendeu-se, porque com certeza não era aquela resposta de que ela estava à espera. Sora olhou para Koushirou sem perceber, e Yamato concentrou-se no rosto dela, curioso.

- O que foi?

- Ele… - ela hesitou – Foi no meio da aula… - começou a expor – O Digivice do Taichi começou a apitar no meio da aula. Ele saiu da sala para ir ter convosco, disse à professora que era o telemóvel.

- O quê? – os rapazes exclamaram em uníssono e trocaram olhares. Yamato descruzou os braços.

- Quando é que foi isso?

- Eu… - Sora piscou os olhos para os dois rapazes, confusa – Foi há uns vinte minutos, mais ou menos.

Os dois entreolharam-se significativamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela preocupada – E… onde está o Taichi?

Nenhum dos dois rapazes conseguiu responder a esta questão, mas Koushirou devolveu-lhe um olhar soturno antes de explicar rapidamente o que acontecera relativamente ao portal, quando haviam tentado abri-lo com os D-3's de Takeru, Miyako e Daisuke, respectivamente. Desde a estranha figura negra que o monitor mostrara no lugar da espiral colorida, até ao curto-circuito que o D-3 de Miyako sofrera… Koushirou explicou também as alterações que fizera no portal e que tinham provocado a relação do digivice de Yamato, por algum motivo. Yamato finalizou, contando que como aquilo os apanhara a todos desprevenidos.

- Eu sabia que não era normal... - Yamato balbuciou, agora um pouco inquieto - Significa que o Digivice do Taichi reagiu mais ou menos na mesma hora?

- S-Sim… – balbuciou; a atenção dela estava pregada no digivice que Yamato tinha na mão… e secretamente, sentia o coração acelerado de ansiedade, ao descobrir que também o namorado dela estava envolvido – Então o teu Digivice... também?

- Pode ter sido uma reacção colectiva – ouviram a voz de Koushirou surgerir. Ele ergueu a cabeça, com os braços cruzados; a mão direita no queixo – O teu reagiu? – perguntou a Sora.

Mas ela abanou a cabeça negativamente e engoliu em seco, inquieta. Como resposta, começou a procurar o seu dispositivo sagrado também, na sua mala.

- Não reparei. Eu não tinha comigo para os professores não mo tirarem. Acabei de ir buscá-lo ao cacifo. Olha. – tirou-o de dentro da mala e mostrou-o.

O digivice dela aparentava estar perfeitamente normal. O metal do aparelho luzia com a claridade pálida e azulada da sala. Na tela de mercúrio, apenas o relógio a contar os segundos.

- Mas isso não significa muito, porque o aparelho de Yamato-san também normalizou-se entretanto... - disse o escolhido do conhecimento.

- Se o portal não abre, isso significa que a nossa surpresa foi ao ar? – Sora soprou, francamente desiludida.

- Ah, parece que sim... embora eu ache que tenhamos outras coisas mais importantes para esclarecer agora. - Yamato cruzou os braços, solidário com o sentimento dela; também cultivara uma esperança mínima de ver Gabumon nesse dia, mas… - Mas vamos procurar o Taichi por agora. Pode ser que ele tenha tido outra ideia qualquer.

A voz de Koushirou fez-se ouvir, cautelosa, mas sugestiva. Tinha o digivice da Sora na mão e estudava-o.

- Acham que ele saiu da escola?

Um vago silêncio apoderou-se da sala, onde os outros dois trocaram olhares.

- Porquê a pergunta?

- Porque... vejam.

Koushirou mostrou-lhes o digivice, e os outros dois aproximaram-se.

No ecrã de mercúrio, via-se agora um mapa. Várias luzinhas vermelhas brilhavam: duas delas pertenciam a Sora e Yamato. O Digivice de Koushirou não estava ali, mas estava algures num cacifo daquela escola, e por isso a luz dele estava separada e quieta em outro lugar, afastada um pouco das restantes. Havia outra luz dentro daquele edifício: era Iori, o mais novo, que estudava naquele bloco dedicado aos estudantes da preparatória. Havia mais quatro luzes: eram com certeza Hikari, Takeru, Miyako e Daisuke, porque estavam todas no mesmo edifício, que correspondia ao 3º ciclo, em outro lugar do mapa.

- A luz do digivice do Taichi... - Yamato murmurou, com os olhos cor de safira atentos às luzes, e uma cova na testa - ...desapareceu?

- Mas ninguém pode sair da escola sem autorização ou antes do almoço - relembrou Sora com uma expressão céptica.

Koushirou começou a carregar no botão direito do aparelho dela, para expandir a zona de visualização do mapa. Ela e Yamato viram o pequeno desenho aumentar de tamanho até cobrir Odaiba inteira, desde a ponte Rainbow Bridge até ao aeroporto de Tóquio. Aquilo era o máximo que podiam ver nos digivices, mas era suficiente, para os deixar surpreendidos…

- Nada.

Os três entreolharam-se.

- Ele não pode ter ido tão longe em apenas vinte minutos…

Koushirou franziu o sobrolho lentamente. Devolveu o digivice a Sora, com uma expressão francamente intrigada.

- Talvez na Digital World…? É a única explicação…

- Mas o portal não abre. Vocês acabaram de dizer isso, não foi? – Sora olhou ansiosa para o namorado e para Koushirou.

- Teoricamente...

Os dois estavam francamente confusos. Se Koushirou não conseguira abrir o portal, era difícil imaginar Taichi conseguir realizar tal proeza. De algum modo, isto fez Yamato resmungar.

- Nada que um e-mail não resolva. Ele deve ter o D-Terminal com ele…

Arrastaram os pés dali para fora e saíram da sala de computadores. Juntos, tomavam o rumo em direcção à saída, seguidos de um Koushirou pensativo, de olhos fixos no seu D-Terminal. Por alguma razão, não estava nada tranquilo… naquele momento mandava o e-mail. Parecia insatisfeito.

- Aaa… Sala 24, não é? – perguntou Yamato; não tinha o horário escolar consigo.

- Sim... - balbuciou Sora – Pode ser que alguém da turma o tenha visto.

Koushirou desviou a atenção do aparelho.

- Ah, eu vou convosco. Preciso de ir buscar a minha mala – alegou.

Fazia intenções de aproveitar a hora livre para descobrir o que se passava com os Digivices… e ia buscar o seu. Tinha de enviar um e-mail a Gennai o quanto antes, e descobrir o que se passava, na privacidade do seu quarto. Para isso, tinha a tarefa árdua de sair da escola sem chamar atenção…

- Ah, podes levar a mala do Taichi…? – pediu Sora como quem pede desculpas. Estendeu a mala, pendurada na mão dela por uma alça – Só a minha já pesa chumbo! Se vou com isto, então… _cuidado!_

Tarde demais. Koushirou pegou na mala com mau jeito e o conteúdo dela caiu e espalhou-se todo no chão.

- Bolas… G_-Gomenasai_… - desculpou-se.

- Ah, não faz mal... – Sora sorriu nervosamente - Ele de si já não toma muito cuidado com as coisas dele mesmo...

Abaixaram-se todos para guardar a confusão que estava no chão, chamando a atenção de um ou outro transeunte. Yamato pegou no livro de biologia de Taichi quando, à frente dos seus olhos, encontrou-o… encontrou um D-Terminal.

Era o D-Terminal do seu amigo.

Yamato abriu a boca, mas não precisou de avisar Sora e Koushirou. Ambos também viram o aparelho e ficaram sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

- Como é que ele se esquece de uma coisa destas na sala?

- Bom… mas agora sabemos que ele não leu a mensagem… - balbuciou Yamato com voz impaciente. Pareceu irritado, e os amigos dele entreolharam-se. Koushirou respirou fundo e pegou em toda a tralha para metê-la dentro da mala. Uma vez arrumada, levantaram-se no chão e saíram dali… Após alguns segundos, o mais novo saiu-se com um comentário, vindo do nada.

- O portal… - murmurou, e levantou a cabeça para olhar para os amigos, algo aflito, mesmo sem motivo aparente – Se o Taichi-san estiver na Digital World… Ele não pode avisar-nos, pois não?

Pela mesma estranha razão, Sora e Yamato ficaram a olhar para ele. Ninguém soube porquê… mas todos caminharam em silêncio depois disso.

* * *

**Na Digital World...**

- Isto está cada vez pior… – ofegou Taichi em voz alta para ninguém em particular.

O escolhido da coragem corria a toda a velocidade ladeira abaixo. Já sentia a garganta seca e irritada… tossiu e desviou-se de um arbusto, que lhe chicoteou o rosto. O bosque que conhecera meia hora antes estava agora coberto por labaredas e fumo, que alastravam a velocidade alarmante. Tinha visto um braço de rio e tentava correr naquela direcção, mas corria agora principalmente para se salvar.

Ouviu-se uma explosão. Sobressaltou-se e olhou para cima, alarmado. Com um estrondo, o ataque de fogo do digimon atingiu a enorme parede de rocha que estava ao seu lado direito, rachando brutalmente a superfície. Taichi teve um espasmo; só teve tempo de ver um enorme pedregulho na sua direcção.

Não teve tempo nem de gritar. Não soube como foi; as pernas mexeram-se sozinhas, tentou escapar desesperadamente dos escombros que caíam. Apenas soube que Dark Tyrannomon veio atrás de si, assim como um ruído infernal de pedras a rebolar e a cair. Sentiu uma onda de pânico invadi-lo: a água era a sua única garantia de salvação naquele momento, mas os postes de electricidade eram agora um perigo. Tinha de voltar para trás!

Taichi procurou desesperadamente fugir, mas foi quando reparou que já não era seguido pelo predador. Em vez disso, ecoou pela floresta um urro de dor, que estremeceu o chão e fê-lo parar, ofegante como nunca. Disparou o olhar para trás, assustado.

O enorme Dark Tyrannomon estava ali mesmo… mas estava a ser vítima dos mesmos blocos de pedra a que Taichi escapara por um triz! Os escombros da falésia caíram como uma torrente de água em cima do monstro, esmagando-o. Taichi susteve a respiração, sentindo-se de algum modo arrepiado com o cenário.

O T-rex preto estrebuchou, rugiu e sofreu. Cada pedregulho tinha capacidade para esmagar um camião e deixá-lo em sucata. Taichi ficou ali paralisado... Mas não valia a pena fugir mais. Era praticamente impossível o Digimon aguentar-se ali debaixo e sobreviver inteiro… e aquilo não era um final propriamente feliz… um final que Taichi não desejava a ninguém...

Rugidos ecoaram pela floresta por vários minutos, compondo uma triste sinfonia junto do som devastador das labaredas crepitantes, que consumiam o verde da paisagem. Taichi mordeu o lábio inferior, à medida que os urros assustadores morriam. Só viu um enorme monte de pedras rochosas que formara-se em cima da criatura.

Não teve dúvidas. _Ele só podia estar morto._

Ainda mal recuperado do choque, tossiu e sentiu-se um pouco tonto. Caiu de joelhos no chão e tentou recuperar o fôlego… mas aquele fumo entrava-lhe dentro dos pulmões. O calor também o estonteava, e a correria tinha-o posto exausto.

«Tenho de sair daqui» soprou mentalmente, quase sem forças.

Só sobrava o calor infernal do fogo. A madeira estalava à medida que era consumida rapidamente à sua volta.

_Pelo menos os Koromons estão a salvo_ - pensou para consigo. O plano dele era arriscado, mas felizmente não teve de o usar. Pretendia colocar o Dark Tyrannomon dentro de água. Se aquele enorme poste eléctrico de alta tensão fosse derrubado e caísse à água... Mas tudo bem. Ele agora só tinha de sair dali e ir procurar o Agumon.

Lentamente, observou as mãos vazias, à sua frente. Piscou os olhos, perplexo.

_Onde estava o seu Digivice?_

Abriu a boca, num espasmo de incredulidade. Levantou-se num pulo, esquecendo todo o cansaço, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, com o palpitar forte do coração. Sentiu um sufoco de ansiedade.

Vazios. Não encontrou absolutamente nada. Praguejou e olhou para trás. Tê-lo-ia deixado cair durante a fuga? Engoliu em seco e procurou desesperadamente à sua volta. Observou o chão, na esperança de encontrar o aparelho ali algures.

_Nada…_

- Oh não… - balbuciou, sentindo a corrente eléctrica de pânico invadi-lo uma vez mais - Não, não, não...

Sem o seu Digivice num lugar daqueles… sentia-se desarmado. Era como se tivesse perdido uma arma valiosíssima da qual dependia a sua sobrevivência. O mais importante: ninguém poderia encontrá-lo ali, se ele não tivesse o Digivice consigo. Mesmo que os amigos viessem, sem o Digivice, ele não poderia voltar para casa…

O fogo continuava a consumir tudo à volta... e o barulho era tal, que Taichi demorou até perceber que aquele som não era normal. Sentiu o chão vibrar debaixo dos seus pés, e só por essa razão, olhou para trás e viu as rochas da montanha a mexerem-se. Pestanejou sem perceber... e depois..._ ficou lívido._

_Um enorme e majestoso T-rex erguia-se de um monte de pedras._

Dark Tyrannomon rugiu e sacudiu o corpo dos pedregulhos como um cão a sacudir-se de poeira. O dinossauro ergueu-se novamente do chão, aparentemente recomposto do acidente, enquanto enormes pedregulhos rebolavam à sua volta, afastando-se para longe. Um fio de sangue jorrava-lhe da cabeça, e o digimon soltou outro rugido medonho de fúria e de dor. Inclinou perigosamente a cabeça em direcção a Taichi, que ainda estava atarantado. Viu os olhos deles cobertos de sangue iluminarem-se e o corpo ferido adquiria nova e redobrada força.

Taichi estava horrorizado. Como ele continuava vivo, era algo que o superava. Dark Tyrannomon ali estava. Abriu as enormes mandíbulas e outro magnífico rugido tremeu desta vez o solo, mostrando toda a sua intenção assassina.

_Parecia transpirar ainda mais ódio que antes…_

Taichi não teve remédio; disparou desesperadamente a toda a velocidade pelos arbustos. Imediatamente o Digimon feroz desatou a persegui-lo com redobrada velocidade, esmagando a cada passo cada tronco em chamas que encontrava como obstáculo… Taichi estava tonto e demasiado lento... tossia tanto como ofegava... mas não ia deixar-se apanhar! Ele não ia morrer ali!

ZÁS!

Algo iluminou-o fortemente e Taichi fechou os olhos com força. Sabia que uma bola de fogo vermelha com o dobro do tamanho das restantes avançava implacavelmente na sua direcção. Mas corria às cegas e sentiu o pé bater contra alguma coisa dura, que fê-lo perder o equilíbrio e tropeçar. Caiu pesadamente no chão e cerrou os dentes de dor ao sentir o baque no peito. Sentiu a bola de fogo passar por cima de si e projectar-se noutra direcção. Tossiu e abriu os olhos, estendido no chão. Estava encurralado... ali só havia fogo. Sabia que tinha um digimon assassino atrás de si, e não confiava em outro golpe de sorte… Algo avançava sobre ele… sentia-lhe os passos... a sombra cobriu-o...

- _Haouken! Punho imperial!_

Houve uma voz rouca e uma explosão. Com dentes cerrados e espremendo-se contra o chão, Taichi cobriu o rosto e sentiu uma rajada de vento devastadora agitar-lhe os cabelos em todas as direcções. Um novo rugido enorme vibrou o solo e aos poucos definhou… Os ramos quebrados eram atirados para longe e o espaço corroeu sob a força da explosão. Gradualmente, o vento começou a diminuir… e tudo começou a acalmar lentamente…

O suor cobria-lhe o rosto. Fez um esforço por levantar a cabeça e recuperar a visão novamente, confuso.

Viu uma erva mesmo à frente do nariz, mas piscou os olhos e ergueu o queixo a alguns milímetros do solo. O cenário era assustador: parecia que as árvores tinham andado a lutar pela defesa do território. Amontoadas, estavam completamente destroçadas umas em cima das outras, formando algo semelhante a um dique de castores. O incêndio cobria agora toda a floresta e ele não tinha para onde ir.

Mas ouviu outra vez, aquela voz de cana rachada:

- _Estás bem miúdo?_

Taichi empurrou-se contra o solo, com os músculos a protestarem de exaustão. Apoiou-se com ambas as mãos para se equilibrar. A floresta estava em chamas, mas ele sentia a cabeça mergulhada em água. Conseguiu apenas ver os pés e as costas de um digimon verde... que tinha uma moca na mão direita. O digimon tinha cabelos longos e prateados… um par de cornos... olhos azuis que o observavam com ar casmurro...

_Im... Impossível…_

O Digimon verde sacudiu a moca e revelou o seu rosto suado, zangado.

- Quando falam contigo, é educado dares uma resposta! – grunhiu num tom desagradável.

Taichi reconhecia apenas vagamente o vulto. Sentiu-se quase de volta aos tempos em que viajava na _Digimon World_ com 11 anos.

«O... Orgemon...?»

Teria sorrido, se pudesse... mas sentiu uma tontura mais forte que o embalou; a visão ficou turva e aquela nuvem confusa entorpeceu-lhe os sentidos... caiu pesadamente e tossiu, ofegante.

- _Oi... Miúdo! Esta não é a melhor altura para desmaiares!_

Mas as tonturas eram mais fortes. Sentia a garganta irritada e o calor embalar-lhe a consciência, como se a derretesse juntamente com as imagens que turvavam diante de si...

Antes que conseguisse perceber... o seu mundo diluiu-se. A réstia de consciência que porfiava vacilou... e ele caiu... _mergulhou na escuridão._

...

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Nesta publicação tentei apagar descrições inúteis e moficiar um bocado os diálogos artificiais. ^^" É que na ansiedade de dar densidade ao texto, principalmente quando se trata de partes de transição, podemos cometer o erro de "encher chouriço" LOL! Espero que tenha ficado melhor. =) Obrigada pela review Mateus! Eu realmente não queria desistir, não depois de tantos anos tentando entender a série para planifica-la e fazer algo minimamente coerente. 'xD Estou a tentar... R&R!


End file.
